The Difference between Reality and Magic
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Kinkmeme Fill-Izaya gets invited to Shizuo's magic show.. At first he doesn't like the tricks, but after watching the show he is impressed by them. After a while he starts gaining feelings for him. What will he do about it? Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, kay? It's just for fun and I don't win any money with it. Durarara! is Ryohgo Narita's.

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>'<em>It all started one day out of the blue.'<em>

'_What…am I going to do now?'_

'_Do I have a choice?'_

'_Should I really say it…should I hide…what should I do now?'_

'_W-What has happened to me…to my former life…'_

'_Is…_

_ This…_

_ Love?'_

Those words were the only ones that Izaya had in mind while checking his mail. He sighed while scrolling down the page he was looking at. The raven-haired informant of Shinjuku was struggling with those words while reading some lines of a client's profile. Eventually, he had to check it again because he wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, he just stood up and threw his signature black jacket over his right shoulder.

"Where are you going now?" His secretary asked him coldly as she cleaned the table. To that question, she never got a reply. She sighed at her boss' behaviour and proceeded to put her black long hair in the right place, adjusting her shirt and taking a final glance to a picture of her brother in her pocket, smiling at his frozen smiling face.

"_It all started one day, out of the blue…"_ The raven-haired young man repeated to himself. With strong steps he made his way to the crowded street, looking for the same, old thing he was now accustomed to.

_Several months earlier _

"Hm…" A young man, about twenty-two or twenty-three, hummed while his fingers wrapped around a knight figure. Blowing a lock of smooth, black jet hair from his face, he moved it to another position on the go board. His face lowered a bit, thus making only his smirk noticeable. When he lifted his gaze, his dark red orbs met a familiar face.

"Magic? I think we're too old for believing in magic, Shiki-san." He said with a mocking tone. "And you should know better than me." He added.

"Izaya…" The older man said. His short black hair was not to be compared to the one of his younger fellow. His face showed some wrinkles, but in Izaya's opinion it only made him look more serious and "handsome".

"Sorry Shiki…" That moment he dropped the suffix of the other's name. "I stopped believing in magic at a young age…"

"I know, but it's not like you're old. You're only twenty-three! Besides, you're taking your job too seriously. You need to relax once in a while. Otherwise the quality of your results will only drop…and I'd be really sad if I lost my best informant." The older one insisted.

Izaya questioned everything. He inspected every part of Shiki's face. Then he wondered about their relationship. They were more than acquaintances, that was clear for him…but still…why would an underground boss want to take him to a magic show?

"I…well…Let me think about it, Shiki-san." He said, smirking and placing the knight firmly on the board. He started to fumble with his ring on his index finger.

"There's nothing to think about. I already purchased the tickets and you are coming with me, Izaya. Think of it as a token of friendship, okay?" Shiki answered. "Plus, you get to see some reactions you never might have expected."

Then he set his white jacket straight and stood up, followed by his two bodyguards. Of course, a moment later, he found himself in front of Izaya's apartment door. Opening it, he looked back, just to see the informant with his head resting on his palms, his elbows buried in his thighs.

"I expect to have the information I requested by tomorrow. Maybe I'll come back, but I think it's better you proceed like all the other times, okay?" He asked.

Izaya laughed, and raised his hand in approval. Afterwards he saw him setting two more pieces of the chess game on the go board.

Once the underground boss had left the room Izaya just stood up and smiled. He knew his 'sort-of-friend' was right. He cared too much about his work, but his work was his life…he had never known anything different to it. But lately, he felt tired. Maybe that little show would help him relax. Or maybe not.

"Who cares. It'll be the same old tricks they do in all the shows aimed towards kids."

"What are you rambling about?" A cold voice scolded him, as he heard the keys open.

"Huh, Namie? Already home?" He told his secretary.

"Slacking off work? Well, do whatever you want, but I won't be looking for your papers afterwards."

"I wasn't slacking off, Namie! You offend me! You _hurt_ me! Shiki-san just paid me a visit."

Upon hearing Shiki, the young woman's eyes widened. She gulped down, but managed to keep off her cool character.

"Shiki? What did he look for?"

"Work related matters you don't have to know about. They are pretty dangerous. But it's not the first time I do that kind of thing. Don't worry, I won't die." Izaya laughed it off.

"As if I actually cared about your death."

"So cool, Namie. If you were a bit cooler, then you'd probably freeze everything around us." Those were the younger man's words, accompanied by a dramatic gesture, his hands pressing against his chest, were his heart was supposed to be. "Ah, he also invited me to a magic show."

"Magic show?"

Now Namie didn't expect a man like Shiki actually enjoying a magic show. He tried to picture him laughing tenderly, while eating popcorn. His eyes were closed, and he was really happy.

"Look at those tricks, Izaya! He's so great." He actually said, while smiling.

_NO. Just…no._

That just didn't fit Shiki. Namie would never be able to see that man actually doing the things that she imagined. Ever.

"I'm also wondering what this is about. I'm pretty curious myself. What will it be like? I can't picture Shiki-san going to that kind of events…" Izaya mumbled while humming a random song he heard somewhere.

"I'm hungry, so I'll cook something now. You can go if you want, Namie. You should stalk your brother, anyway." He teased her. As a response, he got a loud bang from the door.

He continued humming that random song. He actually liked it. He imagined some fitting drums to it, and trying to get off the melody, he turned on the television. He didn't know why he had bought one, since he never watched it. Maybe some documentary film that was interesting enough, but the TV's only purpose right now was to entertain his secretary. That's why he was rather surprised when pressing the button, the screen received him with a vivid image of a blonde man. He was more surprised to hear the melody he had been singing playing in the background.

"Aaaah! Sh-Shizuo-sama!" A lot of persons screamed.

Izaya was looking at the news.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, the famous magician, returns to his home city." A woman's voice informed in the background. "His loyal fans have been excited to hear of his return. After being four years absent, the handsome young man has returned to stage with a new name. Still, many of his old fans recognized him and have returned to him."

A tall young man, not much older than Izaya himself was kind of smiling at the camera. He wore a fancy cloak, but his clothes weren't as fancy as he would have expected from a magician. They were still elegant, though. What impressed him most was his face. He was rather handsome, and his expression reminded him of someone.

"Bleh…a magician for kids." He said as he turned off the TV. But too bad for him, he couldn't stop singing that magical song.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<em> Sorry if it seems that I'm writing Shikizaya. I actually don't like that pairing, but if there are hints of it, don't worry, because it is meant to be Shizaya. Shiki belongs (in my opinion) to Akebayashi. So anyway, hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>The next day, as Izaya had promised, he went to visit Shiki, to give him the information he needed. He still wasn't much convinced about going to that magic show. But he knew Shiki was going to be as stubborn as the day before, so he did not mention the magic show.<p>

The time Izaya spent in Shiki's living room, sitting on the couch and talking about the information he had managed to gather, passed by really quickly. He actually forgot about magic and all that stuff, until the end of that meeting.

"Izaya-kun. I really hope you haven't forgot about the magic show." Shiki warned, while Izaya was standing up. "I saw the magician in the news yesterday evening."

Now Izaya really face palmed. Everything had been so nice, why did he insist on bringing the subject out. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he couldn't be disrespectful to Shiki. If he wanted to keep his job and life, that was. Good for him, he had never managed to piss him off. He kind of enjoyed Izaya's sharp comments.

"I saw him as well." He found himself stating. One second later he just regretted saying that.

"Ah, so you saw the moment he pulled off that trick!" Shiki seemed quite enthusiastic about it. Izaya was starting to get nervous.

"No. I turned the television off after I saw the dude. Too young to be good, if you know what I mean." Izaya tried by any means to get Shiki to understand that he didn't want to know anything about magic.

"Come on, Izaya. Give him a chance. It's not like you'll be seeing him everyday. It's just one show. Not much more than three hours. I paid really a lot of money for just a magic show."

Shiki was right. No. _Shiki was more than right._ Izaya knew that, but he still couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that it was just one dumb magic show.

"Why are you making that face, Izaya? Now you are really overreacting! You're making a fuss about this. It doesn't fit you. But I don't care less. Because I'll come to pick you up. Be ready at six o'clock in the evening. And wear fancy clothing." Those were Shiki's last words before making Izaya go out of his house.

Izaya found himself walking home alone, instead of sitting in Shiki's car. With his hands in his black, fur jacket, he looked up in the sky, hoping to find answers.

Izaya's jet, black hair shone because of the sun that reflected. Brushing a lock of hair that fell on his face, he sighed.

When he got tired of looking up at the blue firmament, he looked around him. Something was still a bit off. His legs had carried him to another place. He wasn't in front of his luxury filled apartment. He was in front of the old theatre that was used for the concerts and all sort of events.

"What am I doing here?" He asked himself. After shaking away his confusion, he realized that the theatre wasn't as empty as it used to be.

"But I thought the season was over." He kept talking to himself. But the long queue in front of him told him otherwise.

The usual empty ticket office was full of people of all ages. From small children with colourful balloons, holding their parent's hands, to teenagers, female and male, all impatient. Adults were also part of the queue, and last, but not least, Izaya noticed old couples, holding each other's hands. Or holding a stick, that was. They all stood queued for one single event.

Izaya could tell so, because there was only one poster in the wall. He wanted to recognize what kind of event it was, because he couldn't understand how so many people were standing in a long, painful queue. But he couldn't take a glance, because soon, he was pushed aside by a strong man, with a girl wrapped up in his right arm.

"Hey!" He shouted, trying to stand up, rubbing his head. Usually, he would take his flick blade out, to show who was boss. Then, his red orbs would shine with apprehension, his eyes filled with energy. He wanted to reply to the though guy. Usually, nobody could defeat him, and if he saw he was going to lose, then he usually used his parkour skills to get away. That last thing, though, was really unusual.

Izaya was still rubbing the back of his head, his right foot aching a bit, but he forgot about it, once he saw the poster of the event. Forgetting about the though guy and his girlish girlfriend, he stood up and ignored them, walking hypnotized to the poster.

On a red background, there was a man. Behind him where curtains, the ones that were present in all theatres. The floor was wooden, and it looked glazed. But that was not important. In fact, that was just the last thing someone would look at, but it _was_ Izaya, the one who was glaring at the poster. Of course, for him the order of things was totally different.

The man wore a fancy cloak. It looked beautiful. Maybe it was silk. But for Izaya, it looked like velvet. The ones kings used. Of course, the one carrying it, looked royal. His pose was perfect in every way. His blonde hair was perfectly styled, although it was all over the place, but that was the thing that made him stand out. His eyes were amber, or mocha-coloured. The image was too small for Izaya to identify.

"I know that man from somewhere. Where…?" His question was answered, though, as soon as he looked at the name under the blonde's feet.

"Shizuo Heiwajima's MAGIC Show. " It said with a very elegant and colourful Font.

Of course, that just made Izaya shiver. He didn't like it. He did not know in the first place why he looked at it. And of course, every charm that the man could have had, disappeared as soon as Izaya noticed it was the magician.

"Magician for little kids." He said as he went away from the place. Looking back one more time he saw all the persons of all ages standing in the queue to attend that magic show. He felt bad for them. But again, he felt pity for the magician. Maybe, if he had all those fans, he really deserved all the attention he got.

Izaya smiled.

"Maybe…just maybe I should give him a chance." He said to himself, as he danced his way into his apartment. While fumbling with the keys, he smelled something cooking. He opened the door, remembering his secretary had already left, but he found some food cooked, and served on the table. He smiled at the thought and started to devour it.

After eating, Izaya took a quick shower, and with water dripping from his wet hair, he started looking in his closet for something nice to wear once in a while. And only because Shiki had begged him.

"That guy has no right to see me in fancy clothing." He said out loud.

The logical voice in his head opposed to that statement. "He isn't going to notice you. There are going to be lots of people there."

Of course, that was right. But Izaya was still angry with the magician. Why, he never knew.

He tried to calm himself down. At the very least, he had nothing to do with him, and Shiki was sure he would enjoy the show. And if Shiki was sure of something, it usually was because he knew it was going to happen. Izaya tried to rely on Shiki's intuition, what made him smile a bit. Of course, who said everything was going to be bad. It was only a show. They would probably sit so far away that Shizuo would never recognize him.  
>"Yeah! That's right! Of course it is stupid for me to be thinking such things. What am I just thinking? Even if it is a show for small children, let's enjoy it. It's not like I get invited by Shiki to do something often." Izaya told himself, just to reassure.<p>

About two hours later, Izaya had already convinced himself that it was going to be all right, and he even was expecting to have fun. He thought about which tricks the magician would do, and if he was prone to find them out.

"Of course, with a master mind like mine, I am able to discover every trick behind his magic." He found himself saying. "Yeah, it'd be just like…BAAAM! And WHOOOSH!" He started to shout. "And then! THEN! I'll be like: I FIGURED YOU OUT! And everyone will start clapping at me because of my awesomeness. And Shizuo Heiwajima, that lame excuse of a magician will have to apologize. Then I'll embarrass him in public, and he won't have that stupid grin he has right now."

He stopped right at the moment when he heard someone knock at his door. He quietly went to open it. It was one of his neighbours.

"It's like… 2 in the morning. Orihara-kun, would you please lower your voice. My family is trying to sleep, and I'm sure everyone around here wants to sleep as well." The neighbour said and then left.

Izaya closed the door carefully, and then, still excited went to sleep, now convinced that he would make that magician eat his own magic tricks. And with that thought, he drifted off to dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>Izaya sure felt a lot better the next morning when he woke up. He felt on top of the world, like if he could do anything he wanted. He nearly forgot about his job, until he heard someone opening his apartment door. The only one who owned a spare copy of his keys was his secretary. His thoughts were proven to be right when he heard the cold voice talking.<p>

'Cold Icy Queen' He thought.

Of course, some areas were restricted to her. It _was_ Izaya's personal house, after all. He knew Namie would be probably wondering were he was, since it was late in the morning, so he yawned and stretched one more time before standing up and entering the hallway.

Namie looked at him with a dreaded look. She inspected his messy hair, all over the place. He rubbed his eyes, in a cute way. Then he yawned. Again, in a cute way. But it would take a lot more effort for Izaya to make Namie forgive him. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Huh? Don't you like what you see, Namie? Can't you see my hotness when I wear nothing but my pyjamas?" Izaya teased and then proceeded to yawn.

"What time did you go to sleep yesterday?" She just asked, looking at his black, plain, button up pyjama shirt and his pyjama pants. "It is 12 PM, you know?"

"Ignoring my questions, huh? I see…well, mama, I went to sleep at 2 AM, because one of the neighbours complained." He said with a lot of sarcasm.

"2 AM?" She shouted. "How are you supposed to keep up with work if you break your sleeping time? I am sure you _weren't_ working at that hour. I'm assuming you weren't working the whole evening."

"Hah, naughty. I never knew that side of yours, Namie." Izaya continued to tease, until his ear was pinched and he was lead to his chair. "Don't ever bother to change your clothing." He got as a warning, indicating his secretary was seriously angry at him.

'Gaah! Long day I've got…How I wish it'd be already evening.'

"If you don't finish your work I won't be doing anything Izaya!" Namie warned. "I've had enough of filling your paperwork for two days. It's not my problem you are a lazy ass."

'Gosh, woman! Calm down.' Izaya eyed her, smirking as he looked at his computer and started to type away. 'I'll have to wait for Shiki's calls.'

Good for Izaya, he finished his work even sooner than he had ever thought. He was happy because that meant that bothersome secretary of his could go away. It also meant he was able to change his pyjamas.

Shiki hadn't called yet, and it was already 5 PM. It wasn't bad. Izaya didn't care about that, he just found it strange that the guy, who was always talking about being punctual had a severe delay.

Not getting rid of any suspicions, Izaya just took his phone to the bathroom, and started undressing, feeling the pressure of the cold water against his hot skin. He didn't notice he had started to sing the dreaded, magical song that played on TV last day.

"Dum, larilarila!" He hummed. His horrible performance was interrupted by the ringing of his own phone. He took a step back, but didn't bother to stop the water.

_Click._ "Izaya? Where are you now." Shiki's voice sounded.

"In the shower."

"Don't joke around, kid. Who takes his phone to the shower? And even answers it while the water is gushing down?" Shiki made a valid point there.

"It _hurts_ to know that you doubt me. Do you hear any voices, then? You may assume I'm not standing before a water fountain in any park. I am in the shower, but if that bothers you, then I shall stop the water now." He said, turning the faucet off.

"Oh." Was Shiki's only comment. "W-Well…um…you should start getting ready. It's already 5.15 PM. I'll come around six. Put on fancy clothing, for goodness sake's Izaya. And don't make me wait." _Click._

'Funny guy.' Izaya thought while pouring shampoo between his hands and brushing his hair with the liquid.

After finishing the quick shower, he smiled. 'Fancy Clothing, huh?' He thought. He didn't know what Shiki meant by that, so he just chose elegant things he had in his wardrobe.

The electrical doorbell rang just when Izaya was tying his dark red necktie. He finished with it and answered with a quick 'I'm coming'. He knew it was Shiki, who else would it have been?

The raven-haired informant passed a hand through his hair while waiting for the elevator to reach the lowest level. He checked himself in the mirror before blowing a kiss to his reflection. He didn't know if that was what Shiki had meant by 'fancy clothing'. But it sure made Izaya feel uncomfortable. He felt so much better with his V-Neck shirt, his hoodie and his jeans. Not that elegant, black jacket without even a hood, the white button up shirt and the silky, uncomfortable pants.

_Ding_! The elevator arrived and opened its doors. Izaya happily sang, checking one last time that he had everything necessary. The automatic doors slid, revealing a white car with an impatient Shiki sitting on the driver's seat. The informant aimed towards the back seat, but the older man indicated him to sit next to him.

It was cold. 'The air conditioner is probably too high.' Izaya reasoned. Shiki smiled at him before starting the car, the motor growling.

"No bodyguards today? Just you and me, Shiki-san? How _romantic_ of you. I am impressed." Izaya teased.

"You wish this was a date, Izaya-kun." Shiki laughed. Izaya laughed as well; both of them knew very well there was nothing going on between them. Apart from that joke, the rest of the journey was dull and boring. None of them spoke a word, and Izaya gazed through the car's window, watching in awe Tokyo's night-lights of the neon sings. A gaze he would never grow tired of seeing. There were even more people out there at night. Fancy dresses, clubs, restaurants.

_The humans would never cease to amaze him._

"Thinking too hard, Izaya? I haven't heard you complain about the magic show now."

"Ah, that's because I have quite some things planned out." Those words were accompanied by a playful smirk. "Shiki-san."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>Once the car was parked, Shiki and Izaya both went out. It was then when the older man had noticed Izaya's effort into putting 'fancy clothing'.<p>

"I see what you did there, Izaya. Not the best example of fancy, but it's elegant. Nice." He said, putting his hand on Izaya's back and forcing him to walk to the queue.

He showed the tickets to the ticket man standing there. He briefly nodded and broke a part of the ticket, letting them pass.

"We just jumped the whole queue, Shiki. I like that." Izaya teased.

"We had VIP access, my dear. But now, go on, you slowpoke."

They hadn't the best seats out there. They were too far to the right, for Izaya's taste, still, he didn't complain. They were pretty close to the stage, so he could take a good look at everyone out there.

After what seemed an eternity, the show started. The guests hadn't stopped clapping when a tall figure made its royal entrance. Everyone was happy to see the magician. He had an elegant suit, black and white. His top hat made him look like if he was stuck in the XIX century. His white mittens shone in the spotlight.

The first tricks he played were the typical. He got a bunny out of his hat. After shaking one of his mittens in the air, a white pigeon came out of it. Izaya was furious.

"Damn it! Th-Those tricks! I know there has to be a meaning to that, but…how? If I can't find that out then I'm ruined." He had taken the whole point too seriously. Almost to the next level, where he would just run and ruin the magician's life.

Shiki, of course, noticed that. "I don't want you to cause any mischief. I warn you." With his firm hand on his shoulder, the sentence made Izaya shiver. He knew he shouldn't piss Shiki off. He smiled nervously as he tried to concentrate himself in the show.

With every trick he performed, the air got filled with more tension. Each trick got better every time he performed them. One filled the air with lots of colours, the other one restored a broken item to its original form, and all of that made Izaya eat the words he said the day before. He was astonished. Nobody had mocked him off like that.

Like candy to his eyes, he managed to enjoy the rest of the show, much like everyone else, but still feeling a dreaded emotion against the tall, blonde, young magician.

"He's pretty, isn't he?" Shiki commented.

"Sh-Shut up!" Izaya snapped. He didn't want to think of the magician as _beautiful,_ or _pretty._ Because he certainly didn't want to admit it.

'You should swallow your pride.' Was Shiki's impression of Izaya's reaction.

The tension in the air as almost unbearable. The show had been impressive till that point, and it was already late, so that would make the trick the magician was preparing the last one to be performed that evening.

Izaya clenched his fists impatiently, and Shiki noticed. That fact brought a smile to his lips. The raven-haired young man watched how the magician sat calmly in a chair. Then, he chose a young woman in the first row. Pretty nervous, she stumbled as she walked up to the stage, but she calmed down once Shizuo smiled at her.

The female presenter walked to them and informed the audience about the trick they were going to perform. Still, the information she gave didn't tell much, either way.

"We're going to immobilize Shizuo." She shouted, pretty excited.

"Immobilize? Huh, that's new." Shiki whispered to his companion.

"They…haven't done it until now? It does seem pretty dangerous."

Taking some ropes, both the woman and the presenter tied Shizuo down, not to the chair, though. Checking his pockets for any items, they showed everyone that he hadn't any handicaps by him. And he couldn't move either, unless he took really small steps.

The men in black entered the scene, bringing a really huge aquarium, filled to the edge with water. Next to it was a wooden sheet, which, with hydraulic force could be used to transport things up and down.

Afterwards, the presenter took a dark, navy blue cloth out of her bag and covered and wrapped Shizuo with it.

"Please." She told the woman. "Make sure he is still there."

The woman aimed for the head of the magician. Her hand touched something. Shizuo hadn't disappeared, that only, was proven. They proceeded to guide him to the sheet and they watched as the men in black made the sheet go up.

With no further thought, the tied down, wrapped in blue cloth magician jumped down as soon as he arrived.

"What? He is going to drown!" Izaya shouted to Shiki.

The tall man fell and fell, not floating in the water. Izaya was desperate. He felt a knot in his throat. His heart beat fast. He was sure everyone felt like that. But suddenly, the cloth started to lose the previous form it had. Wet and heavy it dropped flat on the floor of the aquarium. Everyone watched in awe. "Where'd he gone?"

The woman was told to go back to her seat. There, she noticed another cloth piece in red. She smiled as she returned it to the presenter. There, she shook it in the air. And when she threw it up, while falling, it took form, as if he fell on top of someone. Under it, there was a wet, water dripping, tied down Shizuo. Breaking the ropes, as he took a bow.

Izaya's eyes were widened, as he applauded happily. Everyone started to shout and cheer at the magician, who took a last bow and disappeared into the back rooms. The audience started to stand up and leave, and in that moment, Izaya's rage returned to him.

"Shiki…wait for me." He said, going ahead.

"Where are you going? I will wait for you in the parking. If you don't come back in one hour, then you'll go alone home." Shiki warned, letting the younger man go.

"Don't worry. I will set this even." He smirked as he left the lounge, running to the back stage, where the magician was supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>Thanks to Izaya's prodigious memory, he knew pretty well where the backstage rooms were. Quickly, he ran past the room where all the producers were sitting, commenting that show. Many of them looked intrigued by that shadow running in the dark, but they were too afraid to go and take a look, so Izaya could sneak by easily.<p>

However, things weren't that easy when he saw the magician's room. It was next to the one of the presenter, and that girl was loudly talking, and spying Shizuo's room. At first, Izaya thought they could be lovers, but seeing the girl's fourth finger with a ring, and seeing how she was happily leaned towards another man, probably from the staff, made him discard that idea.

'She is just checking if someone goes to his room.' He thought, but it wasn't that difficult to open the door to Shizuo's changing room. It wasn't even locked!

He sneaked quietly and closed the door behind him. Good! Now he was in the enemy's territory. Once he turned around thought, he noticed that he hadn't prepared himself for what he would see.

His eyes met with the ones of the magician. They were a caramel, mocha mixture. They were filled with an intrigued look. His blonde hair was messy and wet. Izaya remembered then that he had dived into an aquarium. Displacing then his gaze, he moved down. The magician's white shirt was open, and he could see his bare chest.

Blood rushed to Izaya's cheek, but he soon remembered why he was there, in the first place. He questioned Shizuo with his eyes, but the magician seemed amused by Izaya's reaction.

"Y-Y-You!" Izaya managed to shout, pointing his index finger at him.

"Me?" Shizuo teased. "Yes. What is it?"

'What? No bodyguards, no policemen? Shouldn't they be already here? I mean, I snuck into a famous young men's room without authorization.'

As if Shizuo read his thought, he made him snap back to reality. "Don't worry. I don't have bodyguards or policemen to take care of people like you." Then he turned around and changed his shirt into a blue T-Shirt, short sleeved. He took the nearest chair, approaching it to his own, and sat down.

"It looks like this will take a while."

"U-Uh! Uhm…" Izaya didn't know what he should respond. "How come?"

'What? Izaya! You should demand an explanation to the tricks, not his personal life!' He lectured himself.

"Well…I am not famous at all, you know? I mean, yeah, I'm pretty famous for the magic I do. I've got quite a lot of fans and all, but…I am respected. I tell them to step out of my personal life. And it's not like that at all. You can't compare me to a singer, or an actor. I can walk on the streets on my own, and nobody would care. They don't know me like that…"He started to ramble, but was interrupted by Izaya himself.

"Yeah, yeah! I get it, no need to get personal now, magician." He said with dread.

Shizuo just laughed at that comment. He seemed to enjoy Izaya's personality. "Besides, if someone pissed me off, then they'd have to deal with me, which is pretty much the same as dealing with a body guard."

"But then, why haven't you kicked me out yet. I _am_ trying to piss you off."

"Oh, yeah, good effort. I'm dealing with you, soon. But I haven't kicked you out _yet._ Can't you see it? I guessed you had something to say, but if you're only going to stay there and get all meany, then you can as well go out and go home, kid."

"Kid? I am_ definitely _not a kid." Izaya backed himself up. The air was starting to heat up from the discussion.

"Yeah, whatever." It looked like Shizuo was trying to calm down. "What do you want?"

"Um…yeah, right! That." Izaya took a pause and breathed in and out. "YOU! You just ruined everything"

Now it was Shizuo's time to calm down. Izaya's shout had scared him; he hadn't expected him to get so worked up. "I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

"Well… You just ruined my day! I was going to point down your stupidities while performing the tricks! Then, you'd just fail to back up, and then everyone would be disappointed at you for your stupid tricks." Izaya explained. To that, he got laughter as a response.

"May I ask why you wanted to do that?" Shizuo _had_ a right to know.

"No reason. But you managed to impress me, magician. You are good. I had no reason to complain, and I didn't find any holes in your tricks, so I couldn't discriminate you."

"Well…I am quite happy to have impressed you…" He made a pause, as if he wanted Izaya to say his name. But Izaya's phone started to ring.

_Click._ "Izaya? Where are you now?" It was Shiki. He seemed impatient.

"What, Shiki-san? It isn't the hour yet!"

"I know. But something has come up. I have to go urgently now. So I suggest you come as soon as you can."

"Shiki-san!"

"Izaya, just do. I'm sorry, but I've got to hang up now."

"_He will be alright, don't worry. We just needed to inform you. You should go really soon_." Izaya heard some voices in the background and then understood that it wasn't a joke at all.

_Click._

"Well…anyway." Izaya shrugged the fact away, and tried to smirk. "As much as I want to stay here and question you, something has come up, and I need to go now. Bye."

Izaya started to run, he opened the door, and didn't even care about closing it. Then he started to run through the hallway. He hadn't noticed that his USB flash drive had fallen out of his pocket. But Shizuo did. He came closer and took it in his hand and then ran behind Izaya.

Izaya saw that he was being followed. So he just tried to confuse Shizuo by taking another route.

"Wait! Wait for god's sake!" Shizuo panted behind him, trying to keep up with Izaya.

"As much as I'd like, I can't." Izaya opened the front door that lead to the parking and stopped. His hands on his knees he tried to catch his breath again. Too bad for him, Shiki was nowhere to be found. He had already left. It looked like he was in a hurry for real.

"W-What?" Now he was alone. And he had to walk home by himself. At this time of the night? With all the creepers that were out there? Knowing how much it took to get to Shinjuku? Izaya sighed and literally fell to the ground.

"Hey! I told you to stop!" Shizuo shouted and made his way to the raven.

"Yeah, I've stopped now. And now I have no one who can take me home." The other whined.

"Well, it mustn't be that bad, you know?" Shizuo tried to comfort him, forgetting about the USB flash drive.

"I live in Shinjuku, you know?"

"Oh." Shizuo sighed. He knew that was far away from the theatre. "Well…I…I can accompany you." Izaya's eyes shone in hope.

"But it'd have to be walking, though. I don't have a driver that drives me home, you know?"

"That makes me wonder if in reality you're poor." Izaya teased, while going back to the theatre with the blonde magician.

"No. I'm not poor, but I don't have anybody that makes things for me, you know?"

"Me neither. Well, excepting my secretary. She does all the things I can't do. Like…cleaning, paperwork, more paperwork, etc." Izaya started to tell. They had arrived at Shizuo's changing room. _Again._

"Well, you wouldn't mind that I change my wet clothes before going with you, right?"

Izaya blushed. "Do you want me to turn around?" Shizuo negated to that question. As he changed his black pants into jeans, Izaya tried his best not to stare awkwardly at him. He looked to the side. Why he was acting like a prude? He didn't know.

"Ah, I know! I wanted you to tell me how you managed all those magic tricks." Izaya asked, trying to avoid an awkward staring contest.

"Uh…well, as much as you want to know, a magician…never ever reveals his secrets!" Shizuo teased, buttoning his jeans and putting a jacket over his shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry! You will spit it out! Mind if we go now?"

"Go ahead. I just remembered I had my car here. I can drive, you know. So maybe, if you don't care I can drive you, instead of walk with you."

"You have to be stupid! Of course I'd like to go with the car instead of walking!" Izaya shouted, walking by the magician's side. His dread towards him hadn't heated out completely yet. He sighed as he saw him waving at everyone, and watched in horror as the presenter blew him a kiss.

"Um…is that your lover?" He asked out of the blue.

"W-What?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>"That woman." Izaya stated as he followed Shizuo to the parking.<p>

"Oh, no." Shizuo blushed. "She isn't. She's married."

"Oh, well, who would've known?" Izaya teased. "It's not like I care."

"You are pretty strange."

"The magician is talking." Izaya couldn't say anything else, since they were in front of the car. It was a rather small car, but it had 4 seats. It was blue and it looked really comfortable. Izaya stayed in the place, examining the car.

"Come on, don't stay there, you want me to drive you home, right?"

Izaya snapped back to reality, and he realized he was pretty tired, so he just nodded and opened the door to the passenger's seat. Shizuo sat next to him. He could see his side face; he was pretty handsome, lit by the moonlight, until they arrived in the centre of the town. The neon lights and the crowded streets made Izaya sigh in apprehension. Oh how much he wanted to be there!

Shizuo sighed and fell on the wheel. "It looks like there is traffic jam." Then he eyed the digital clock. "With luck you'll arrive home at two AM. If we manage to get out of here, anyway."

Izaya sighed. "If…you want I can go home walking, don't worry. I deal with pretty dangerous stuff, so I doubt anything would happen."

"No, it's okay. You intrigue me." Izaya blushed at that comment, but forced himself to look away.

"It's not that I care about it, but you'd have to go back to Ikebukuro anyway, that means you'll have to drive for almost four hours!" Izaya stated.

"Well, I am known for keeping my promises, and I promised I'd drive you home."

"You sure act like a protozoan!" Izaya laughed.

"Proto-what?" The magician started to laugh. "What the heck?"

"I mean, why do you act like that? You could very well put yourself before others. There's no need to sacrifice your time for others. More if you don't know them."

"Oh, don't worry." He laughed, while turning the air conditioner off. Izaya hadn't even noticed it was on. "I don't have much people I can give favours to."

Izaya smiled. He kind of pitied the magician. "Wow, today it's specially crowded, don't you think."

'Awful conversation starter.' He told himself not to repeat it ever again.

"Yes. I know. It's kind of funny when you're in a tall building and all of them look so tiny. Much like ants."

'Exactly my point!' Izaya mentally screamed. He was starting to like that man.

"Do you mind if I put music. It looks like we'll be staying here for quite a long time." Shizuo turned the radio on. Izaya nodded, thinking that the blonde didn't want to talk anymore.

Some strange music started to play. After it was over, bass started to beat. The beats were full of rhythm. There was a synthesizer in the background, and it was controlled by a DJ. Or so it looked like.

"Oh, electro house." Shizuo stated. "I don't like it that much."

"No, let it be. I like the song. Let's wait until it ends."

"Well, if you insist. Well, actually, I don't know your name at all."

Izaya smiled. He then rested his head against the car's seat. He closed his eyes to the music and listened quietly. "Do you need to know?"

"Well, I am driving you home, and we're going to spend quite some time together."

"Izaya."

"Well, that's a strange name. But I can't complain. My brother also chose a strange name."

"He actually chose his own name? How come?" Izaya didn't really want to talk, his eyelids were closing on their own and he yawned.

"Ah, no…Kasuka didn't choose his birth name. You see, he is a famous actor…" He got interrupted by Izaya.

"So you both like spotlights and all that stuff, I see!"

"No, it's not like that! I am only interested in magic, that's why I try to stay away from the famous world. Kasuka chose his own path. Yuuhei is very famous among young girls."

"Oh, Yuuhei? My secretary secretly adores him. When she gets past her obsession over her brother."

"Oh, well. Many of the young girls that work with me are in 'love' with him. Though, only my friends know the fact that he is my brother."

"If only your friends know, then why are you telling me?"

"Uh, I meant people I know. Not my fans, for example. They don't know it. Izaya? Izaya, are you…?" He said, seeing how there was no response.

Izaya was sleeping soundly, his head slightly tilted to the right. He was smiling. His locks of black hair fell on his face, and he looked really cute.

"Well, good night, little one." Shizuo couldn't help himself but to chuckle, until he realized he didn't know where to bring Izaya. And if it wasn't worse, the traffic jam only got worse.

"What a messy night this will be. I hope they won't be mad if I come later." He sighed, turning the radio off, so the other one wouldn't awake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>Izaya opened one eye, just to see the familiar neon lights of Shinjuku at night. He smiled. That meant Shizuo already arrived at the nightlife district. He still felt a bit numb and his neck ached, probably from the weird position. With his hand holding his head, he yawned.<p>

"Awake?" Shizuo laughed. He had circles under his eyes. He was definitely tired. For how long had been driving, anyway?

"Yeah, pretty much. Sorry."

"Don't worry. I've been driving in circles for half an hour. The traffic jam was definitely painful. We spent almost one hour there. But then I realized I didn't know where to leave you." Shizuo explained.

"Oh. Shit. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have fallen asleep, anyway. My secretary is going to kill me anyway." Izaya scratched the back of his head. "My house is a bit…well, it's in the other end."

"Should I keep driving this direction?" Shizuo was about to fall asleep on the wheel.

"No. You've already done enough for me. Look at you; you're deadly tired! At least I got some sleep. You can stop here, I will go alone to my house." Izaya said, obviously not wanting the other to know where he lived.

"Are you sure?"

"You have to drive back to Ikebukuro anyway. Isn't it much trouble? How can I repay you?"

Izaya was one who didn't like it when he couldn't return favours. He didn't want to have anything left. Otherwise, they could use it against him in any moment.

"Oh, you don't have to worry." Shizuo yawned. "God, I need coffee now. Otherwise I'm going to fall asleep."

"Drive straight on. Then turn to the right." Izaya informed. He had gotten an idea. Not that he liked it, but it was still something.

"W-What?"

"Obviously, you're going to have an accident if you drive tired. Don't you know, yesterday, a stressed young man fell asleep while driving. You can guess what happened then. I don't want you to end your career with sudden death at a young age. Think of it as a way to return your favour." Izaya rambled.

Shizuo laughed. He still didn't know what the raven-haired meant, but he did as he indicated. Soon, he saw lots of skyscrapers surrounding both sides of the road. They looked really expensive.

'Izaya lives here? In such an expensive neighbourhood!' Shizuo thought.

"There's a parking on the right. You can leave the car there and go away in the morning." Shizuo did as he was told to. Izaya happily stepped out of the car and stretched. It felt good to be home. Then, he snapped back to reality.

'W-What? Shit! What the hell were you thinking, Izaya Orihara!' He lectured himself. 'Did you just invite that magician to sleep in your house. Even if you hate him.'

He looked back. Yep! Definitely, the magician was there. He stepped out of the blue car. With a very confused look. A light blush slightly reddened his cheeks. But he was there, waiting for Izaya to do something.

'Heck. I really was numb. And stupid. But look at him, he's about to fall to the ground. I can't really tell him to sit back and leave. There's still traffic jam in Ikebukuro. And he probably has a show tomorrow.' He pitied the blonde man, who was stupid enough to help him out. 'Wait…I usually don't care about what happens with the people.'

The magician was really confusing him. He never cared about the people. Heck! He was usually the one causing the problems, but the man had driven him back, after he had caused him some problems. After he had rudely pointed at him and shouted at him.

Sighing, he told the blonde man to follow him. After stepping in the elevator and going to one of the last floors he saw him fumbling with the keys and open the door to a really giant house. There was even a second floor! But Shizuo noticed it lacked in decorations. It was plain. But again, he was too tired to notice.

"Okay. The guest's room is right there. The second door to that small hallway. That, in front of us is the living room, but there's nothing there for you. The kitchen is on our left. If you ever happened to get hungry you can find snacks there. The bathroom is next to your room and on the second floor. You can find clothes in your room, and the towels are in the bathroom." Izaya explained plainly, yawning loudly. He stretched. "But I guess you don't really need to know all of this. You can leave in the morning. I don't know when you have breakfast, and don't mistake me, I actually don't care. Please don't disturb me much now because I'm going to work. You can take a shower if you want. Otherwise, feel free to go to sleep."

"Oh god, Izaya. This is too much, you really shouldn't…"

"I know. But you're already here, I can't really tell you to go back. Besides, you'd have an accident." Izaya disappeared into the second floor and came back with some big black shirt and knee-length black, wide pants. Then he went to the living room, sitting by a desk and started to type into his computer.

"You work at this hour?" Shizuo laughed.

"Pretty much. Otherwise my secretary is going to kill me. Besides, I love my job. Go now, or you're going to fall asleep during your performances." He told Shizuo. Then he saw how the tall figure disappeared into the bathroom and heard the sound of water. He sighed, still questioning himself why he had done such a thing.

"Ngh…" Shizuo grumbled while turning around. He felt really tired, and upon opening one eye he noticed he wasn't in his room. "Ah, that's right. I went to Izaya's home…"

That night he really hadn't cared about anything. He was deadly tired, but now that he was awake and a bit more rested, he could analyse the room. It was plain. White. There wasn't much besides the bed where he had slept and the closet where he found some clothes. He yawned and stretched. What hour was it, anyway?

"Right…Today I have to go to that meeting. Afterwards I have to prepare myself for the show this night. But…what hour is it anyway?" He cursed. He never had a wristwatch by him. And the room didn't have a clock either.

Carefully he stood up and opened the black door that lead to the main centre of the house. His stomach growled. Right, he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. He glanced. The kitchen was right there, in the other hallway. Izaya ihad/i said he could eat something, right?

Of course, he could always wait and go away. Maybe he could have a snack in one of the bars next to the theatre. iGroooowwwll/i No. He couldn't wait.

He fully opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. But he didn't expect to see Izaya there. He had his back turned to him, his raven hair all over the place, suggesting he had just woken up. He wore the black, big, short-sleeved T-shirt he had put on last night. Shizuo remembered it. It made his thin body seem even thinner than usual.

He noticed that he held a very funny mug in his right hand. It said _I Humans_. He giggled. In that moment the younger man turned around and smirked at Shizuo.

"Didn't know magicians were also sleeping beauties. Minus the beauty part." He teased. Of course he thought the male in front of him was handsome, but his pride wouldn't let him say it.

"Well, that's what happens when they have to drive little princes back to their home. At night." He teased back. "Anyway, how late is it?"

"It's almost eight." Izaya said, glancing at the clock on top of the wall. He started to blush. "You can do whatever you want. Would you like to have breakfast? Otherwise the door is waiting for you."

'Shit. I didn't mean to sound like Namie.' Izaya scolded himself.

"I mean…you can leave whenever you want. I don't want you to feel like a stranger. Well, you are a stranger, but I invited you and…" He felt he was only complicating the things more.

"Hahaha. No worries. It's okay. I can go, if you want." _Grooooooowl_

"Well, it seems your stomach is against that idea. Please, have something to eat. I don't know if you'll like what I have, otherwise, there's a small snack vending machine right in the lobby." Izaya smiled. Then he took a sip of his mug.

"Ah…well, do you have milk? And cereal, or pastries?" Shizuo laughed awkwardly. He didn't know what to say.

"Help yourself. They are in the small cupboard. Yeah, that one." He said watching Shizuo help himself to them. "The milk is in the fridge. Unless you want it warm. The heater is in the other cupboard."

It wasn't usual for Izaya to have guests in his house. And even less in his kitchen. Usually the one who had access was Namie. But nobody usually visited him. He watched how Shizuo ate quietly his breakfast.

"Do you want coffee?" He quietly added. He wanted to try something out.

"Well, if you insist. It will help me stay awake." Shizuo smiled. He quickly finished his breakfast and put the dirty plates in the sink. Izaya told him he would clean it later.

"Well then…" Izaya started to pour the black liquid in another I humans mug, that one being red. "Ah, since it's still quite early, I suggest we go to the rooftop. There's a really nice view!"

Shizuo was taken back by that last statement. He quietly nodded and took the mug between his warm hands. Then he followed the raven, and watched how he closed the door. Then they went to the right and opened a sturdy metal door. Following the stairs they opened another one, revealing an enormous place. There were gratings surrounding them, to prevent people from falling. There were some benches as well. The blonde magician followed his host to the cement bench and looked to his front.

Izaya was right; the view was breath taking. He could glance upon the other skyscrapers. Some of them were taller, the other were smaller. But he could also see down to the street. And some streets away, there was Shinjuku's main street, full of people. Even at such an early hour. The wind started to blow against their face. He could see Izaya drinking from his mug.

"I love the view. Don't worry, nobody will come. They ignore the existence of such a place. And even if there was someone, they'd go away. They are scared of me." Izaya laughed. "But today the wind is nasty."

"Well, I don't mind it. It's kind of relaxing. Thanks for everything."

"Don't worry. Much like you, I don't have many people who I can offer favours to." He said.

They stayed in silence. Enjoying the view. Shizuo finished his coffee, but still held the warm mug between his hands. Izaya had his eyes closed. He was breathing slowly. Then, Shizuo decided to stand up. He didn't want to abuse.

"I…I will be going then. Thanks for everything." He said.

Izaya nodded and slowly stood up as well. Accompanying the magician to his house he watched how he went to the guest room and came out already dressed. He sighed when he had left, feeling strange. It was the first time he had done anything for someone. Out of the blue, without any business in between. It felt good to think about the others as well. He smiled and turned to his computer as he watched the blonde enter his car and leave.

"Heiwajima Shizuo's MAGIC SHOW. Ikebukuro. Spring Season." He typed into his computer, his signature smirk never leaving his face.

Meanwhile, Shizuo was busy thinking about what he could say to everyone. He was already one hour late. And today was important. If he wanted to continue with his career, that was. He looked back through the driving mirror for the last time, and with Izaya never leaving his mind, he entered the Toshima district.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>"Shizuo?" A familiar voice asked once the blonde magician stepped out of the blue car. He scratched the back of his head. What would he say?<p>

"Shizuo? Where have you been? We've been waiting for you for one hour! I thought you had ditched the meeting. I'm so glad to know you're here."

"Yes, yes. I'm terribly sorry. You see…yesterday I got stuck in a traffic jam, so I ended up in a…um…friend's house in Shinjuku, and I woke up late and all that." Shizuo explained to the dreadlocked man in front of him.

"Don't worry. I'm not angry, but the guys most certainly are. You better please them with today's show, or you won't be able to do anything with your magic."

"Yes, Tom." Shizuo quickly adjusted his shirt and bow and entered quietly the room. He felt the weight of everyone's eyes on him. He blushed out of embarrassment. What was he supposed to say?

Quickly he took seat by the table and put his hands on the desk. Slowly he looked up and met everyone's gaze. He quietly nodded and proceeded to excuse himself.

"I…I am sorry. I swear I won't be late ever again." He said. He felt that he didn't need to explain the events to everyone. Of course, they wouldn't understand. So apologizing looked like the best option.

One of the elder men nodded, but his harsh expression didn't change. "Heiwajima-kun…" He sighed.

"I don't care what Roujin-san thinks. I'm not as benevolent as he is, and you should take some notes on what I'm going to say, Heiwajima-kun." Another, a bit younger man said. "We are losing money. That's why we admitted you in our company. As long as your shows give money, everything is all right. But those shows _won't_ produce anything if you come late to our meetings. Do you understand?"

Shizuo lowered his gaze. He was ashamed of being lectured in public. He nodded.

"Okay. Calm down. Now, please, let's talk about tonight." The elder man called Roujin said.

Shizuo sighed and nodded to what they said. The special feature of his magic shows was that every night it was something different. That's what Roujin had told him, though. Still, he believed every magician in the world did something different every night. He would have to repeat the scheme of every show, but with more dangerous things.

After the meeting, Shizuo stood up and left the room. He had to practice for one last time, before preparing himself for that night's show. He felt like crying. The rude man had said the truth. They didn't care about the show; the only thing they cared about was the money. And Shizuo was most certainly against that. He didn't care about the money; he only wanted to show to the world what he was capable of. But he couldn't go against the powerful men that had the control of everything.

He sighed once the practice ended. He went to his own room in the theatre, and there he found the clothes that his presenter had chosen. He smiled and proceeded to put them on. Adjusting one of his gloves carefully, he went out and smiled at Tom before heading to the stage.

He sat on the chair behind the stage, waiting for everyone to take place. Most certainly, the afternoon had passed by really quickly. He hadn't even noticed that it was the time of the show. But that day, he certainly felt weak. Of course, he couldn't fail that show. He was really scared of what could happen if he lost his job.

He saw how the technicians were testing the spotlights. That meant it was still early. Shizuo remembered how he felt the first time he experienced all that. He was nervous and he couldn't stop shaking. Thanks god, he was already accustomed to that feeling. But he still felt uneasy.

The technicians accidentally knocked one of the spotlights over. Shizuo giggled. They were really funny. Following the light, he spotted a young man, protecting his eyes from the heavy light. He laughed at his expression, but soon shut up.

Black hair. Red eyes. A weird smirk. Today his clothes weren't as elegant as the day before, but he still had chosen well. All dressed in black, and in the first row exactly in the centre, there was a man Shizuo had already met. Then, he remembered the USB flash drive he had in his pocket. He still hadn't returned it.

He felt a change. His energy suddenly boosted up. He felt like he still had something to do. He felt energetic. He could focus on Izaya. Then, he was sure the show would be all right. He smiled as everyone clapped and made his usual royal entrance. He would defy those old men who controlled him.

He smiled. Shizuo's tricks came out expectedly good. Even better than last night. He was warmly applauded by everyone after he did all his tricks. But he couldn't keep his look away from Izaya. He saw how he was smiling at him. That made him want to continue.

From the small room in front of him, where the technicians were, he could see Tom smiling and giving him a tumbs up, which meant the old creeps were happy with the performance.

"We're going to trap Shizuo into the wooden box. But for that, we need someone's assistance." The presenter said.

Shizuo looked at her, and she nodded, which meant he was able to choose again. He had practiced the trick more than fifty times. He was sure it would come out exactly how he planned it.

Shizuo's friend made a gesture with her hand. He knew that well. That meant he had to go down to the audience and personally choose whom he wanted to perform the trick to. That was his opportunity.

The trick should go well if I'm performing it with someone I know.' He thought. He stepped down the stairs and made his way towards the first row, in the centre. There, he approached Izaya and held his hand, inviting him to go to the stage.

If Shizuo hadn't been in the middle of the show he would have laughed at the face the raven-haired man did. Izaya was nervous. He had that 'I'm going to kill you' look on his face. Mostly because he knew magicians laughed about their preys. But he wanted to be on the spotlight. To show his humans what he was worth.

Izaya stood up and followed the magician, much like the girl from the day before did. He was smirking. 'Maybe he wasn't that bad at all?' He thought.

The presenter took Izaya's wrist and leaded him to another side of the stage. Then she showed him a large variety of swords. Meanwhile, Shizuo entered the box.

The men in black appeared and carried the box containing Shizuo to Izaya's and the presenter's side. They closed it carefully and disappeared into the back of the stage. Izaya knew what he had to do, but suddenly, he didn't feel like doing it. Should he just stab Shizuo? Oh sure, it would be fun, but…

He couldn't think anymore, since the presenter had slipped one of the swords into his hands. Izaya started to stab every one of the swords into the box merciless. He had even fun. After finishing with all the swords, one of the sides of the cuboid fell to the ground. Shizuo stepped out of the box without a single scratch. And Izaya had thrusted swords everywhere possible.

Everyone clapped excitedly, meaning the show came to an end. But this time, Izaya didn't want to return to his seat. He wanted to stay by Shizuo's side, but he had to go home. Shiki was awaiting him with a very important notice.

Shizuo held Izaya's wrist and pulled him back, but nobody noticed it. "I have to give you something. Do you have time?"

Izaya smirked. "I'm sorry, but Shiki is waiting for me. Maybe another time."

"When?"

"Don't worry, you'll see me around. You won't even need to ask." Izaya loosed himself from Shizuo's grip and disappeared into the night. He had to talk to Shiki, so as much as he wanted to, he couldn't stay with Shizuo. But he knew what he had to do.

_Since he already had booked the ticket to Shizuo's magic show for next day_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>Shizuo was lucky enough next day. When he entered the room where all the elders were sitting, they nodded at him, and Roujin even smiled at him. That meant he was safe. Tom gave him a thumbs up sign. The other man who had threatened to finish his career looked a bit gloomy, but the magician didn't care. He had passed the test-period.<p>

"Today, your show will be in the afternoon." Roujin said. Shizuo nodded. That meant he hardly had time to practice, but he still tried his best.

The show was shorter than usual, but everyone was happy enough. They clapped warmly when the show finished, and the blonde magician felt accomplished. While everyone was clapping, he struggled to find a familiar black haired boy. He found him. In the centre of the audience. Like the day before. Third row. Smiling and smirking widely.

He sighed in relief and went to the changing room. Putting on a basic white shirt and the black jeans, he went out of theatre. There, next to the gratings, his back against the grey wall, checking his phone, Izaya was smirking.

"I wouldn't have thought you would come." Shizuo exclaimed.

Izaya looked up, his red eyes meeting Shizuo's honey ones. "I told you, you wouldn't need to ask."

"It's the third time you come to my shows." Shizuo smiled, approaching him and resting his back against the same wall.

"Yeah. But you wanted to give me something." The raven-haired said, closing his phone and putting it in his bag.

"Yeah. We could go somewhere nice. I mean…if you have time." Shizuo started to blush.

"Well…yeah, okay. Better than going home and meeting my horrible secretary." Izaya smiled and started to walk. Shizuo ran to his side. They left the theatre zone and walked into Ikebukuro's crowded streets.

"You always say your secretary is a horrible person." Shizuo noticed.

"Well. She is. You wouldn't want to meet her. You would probably freeze in the spot. But where are you taking me?"

"Do you want an ice cream?" The magician suggested.

"And there I thought you wanted to take me to a fancy restaurant." The other teased. "But I guess ice cream is nice." He shrugged.

"I know a good ice cream parlour. It has a nice view." He said happily, guiding Izaya to the top of the green area. It looked like a tourist zone, but it was still nice.

The ice cream shop was really big and had lots of ice cream types. The floor was shite, and the walls showed different kinds of sweets. It had a cold feeling, and the attendants uniform was funny. Izaya shrugged the fact that Shizuo was blushing, and ordered something dull and boring.

"I'd like…well, coffee ice cream." He told the attendant.

"In a cone?" Izaya negated. The woman nodded and gave him what he had ordered. Izaya took it and reached for his wallet, but felt Shizuo's hand stopping him.

'I'll pay.' He mouthed. Izaya smiled and nodded.

"I'd like a cream and caramel ice cream." He told the woman. "In a chocolate cone." He handed the money and took his ice cream. Then he guided Izaya to the outside of the shop. There was a bench, which looked straight into the park.

"You have a sweet tooth." Izaya said, eating a bit of the mocha coloured cream.

"Much unlike you. How can you just order coffee?" He laughed.

Izaya shrugged his shoulders and continued eating in silence. The sun was melting the ice cream, and Shizuo's hand was stained with chocolate, caramel and cream.

"Well…according to yesterday, you wanted to give me something." Izaya smirked.

"Ah, yes! I almost forgot. _Again_. Yes. The day we met, your flash drive fell out of your pocket, you know?" He told Izaya. The other just laughed.

"So you were the one holding it! I thought I left it somewhere, or that Namie had taken it. Good. May I have it?" He laughed. Shizuo nodded and tried to take it out of his pocket without dirtying it.

"I needed this yesterday for Shiki."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Shizuo said.

"Don't worry. I knew what it said. The only important thing inside were the pictures, but I already told Shiki-san I'd show him another time." Izaya said. Then, putting the ice cream cup on the bench he put his index fingers on Shizuo's forehead. "You know? I have all the information stored there. Well, not in your head, but in mine."

Shizuo laughed. "You keep talking about this Shiki guy. Is he someone important to you?"

"Well, kind of." Izaya tried to smirk, but couldn't help but to sigh.

"Now that I remember. You lived in a pretty expensive apartment. There's no way someone as young as you has that much money. What do you do for a living?" Shizuo asked. It was pretty obvious that he wanted to start a conversation with Izaya.

"Well. You know the Awakusu Company?" Izaya shrugged.

"Ah, that Company that…was it the one that supplies with clothes? The clothing Company?"

"Yes. You're right. Well, I am their informant. Usually, I'm in charge of the stats. I research the other companies that may affect Awakusu. Of course, I keep a profile of them. But I am interested in humans. In their reactions and such, so I usually research everyone, as well. Sometimes, we get threatening messages from other companies, and then Shiki and I get to deal with them. It's pretty dangerous, but that's what keeps me alive." He informed.

Shizuo stayed in silence.

"Many people think Shiki and I have something going on. I don't blame them, but it's not true. Shiki and I are merely acquaintances. There's no romance between us." He giggled, blushing slightly.

"I see. I like you. You look interesting." Shizuo blurted. "I mean…I don't have many friends, but…I'd like to know you. Maybe…"

Izaya laughed. "I see. You want to start meeting with me. I understand."

"Maybe…do you want my phone number?" Shizuo asked, finishing his ice cream.

"If you insist." He took his phone out and gave it to Shizuo. In exchange, the blonde tall magician gave his to him. "I'll put my number here."

Shizuo nodded, smiling. He was starting to like Izaya, even if he acted strange and had weird hobbies.

"It's okay. Do you want to do something else? I'm pretty bored." Izaya said, standing up. Shizuo nodded and followed him.

* * *

><p>The days passed, and soon, those days became weeks. Two, to be precise. And during those two weeks, Izaya hadn't stopped going to Shizuo's shows. It didn't matter when they where, he was always there. In the middle of the audience. Sometimes he got the first row, but that was very unusual. He was usually in the third or fourth. Once he had to sit in the tenth, but that wasn't a problem for Shizuo, who always seemed to spot him.<p>

After the shows, Izaya always took time to talk to the magician. And both of them did something afterwards. Most of the time it was only a short stroll across the city. Sometimes, they went to restaurants together; once they even went to a museum! The art was horrible, and afterwards both of the males laughed about the things they saw.

_Izaya had grown closer to the magician._

Sure, at first he still hated him a bit. But after the first three days, he started to like him.

"Now that I think about it…I don't know anything about you." Shizuo said. They were sitting on a bench in the park. It was Shizuo's first free day, and Izaya had suggested doing something. Shizuo, who desired the other man's company, accepted.

"Well…you know the basics. Isn't that enough?" Izaya laughed.

"Yeah, but somehow…you've been the person I've hung out with in the past two weeks. And somehow, I like your presence. Besides, I haven't talked that much with any other person ever."

"Well…I'd like to hear some things about you. Then, maybe I'll agree and tell something about me." Izaya teased, he brushed the blonde's hair. "Why don't you talk with other persons?"

"Huh? Well…" Shizuo avoided Izaya's eyes. He still smiled, though. "I have rage attacks. You know…I start raging, and then I'm usually very aggressive. It has always happened to me. I end up hurting, verbally or physically others. And I don't like it."

Izaya looked intrigued. He told him to continue.

"I…well…even though you are always teasing me, and trying to piss me off, somehow, with you I don't feel like that. I'm not afraid to hurt you, because I know it won't happen. That's why I feel…_secure_ next to you." Shizuo was now smiling, and playing with his hands. "Somehow…I thought that by becoming a magician I could hide. Then, I wouldn't have to deal with other persons. Then I wouldn't have the need to hurt them."

"My, my…violent? I wouldn't have guessed. I'm scared now!" Izaya teased, then proceeded to laugh.

Shizuo laughed as well.

"How old are you?" Izaya asked out of the blue.

"Twenty four." Shizuo smiled. He hadn't noticed his hand was touching Izaya's.

"Nice. I'm one year younger." Izaya _had_ noticed the warmth against his cold hand, and unconsciously held Shizuo's hand even tighter.

"I wouldn't have guessed. How old is Shiki-san, if I may ask?"

"You are quite interested in Shiki, huh? I bet it's because you like him. Then that means you are using me! How _cruel_!" He shouted.

"N-No! It's not…I don't like him, I haven't even seen him. I just wanted to know." Shizuo laughed.

"Thirty something. I don't really know. I don't really care. As long as it stays business, I only need the basic information." Izaya looked at the sky. He was blushing.

'Is our relationship business to you?' Shizuo thought. Somehow, he wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't polite and it was disrespectful. He just had to hope it wasn't.

"Do you play chess?" Shizuo snapped back to reality and negated with the head.

"Well, I do. And Go. Shoji as well. It's pretty simple, that's why I mix them and play my own version. But sadly, it's just for one player." He smirked. "I use it for my predictions."

'Ah, that's right. He likes playing with the reactions of other persons.' Shizuo remembered.

"Well…I don't know how to play. I've always lost. I'm not that intellectual, you know. I failed in middle school. Not really failed, but I never got good grades. In high school I realized I wouldn't be good at anything. And somehow, that got me scared. But then, I started liking physics. And that lead me to the illusion. I got better and better and thought to make the only thing I'm good at, the thing that gives me money. I don't really like it, but it's the only way I have to survive." Shizuo started to say. He felt like crying, when he remembered his high school time.

"Don't worry. Everyone has their own special thing. It's not your fault. Besides, since I'm so awesome, I'll teach you how to play the three games. And being the awesome teacher that I am, you'll have no problem with understanding it. Then you'll know how to play! Then you can't say you're only good with magic." Izaya comforted him, and suddenly found himself hugging the older man.

"I'll wait then! I bet you're an awesome teacher, Mr Awesome." He said, returning the hug and blushing madly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>"Look. It isn't <em>that<em> difficult." Izaya stated.

Somehow, both of them had ended up in Izaya's house. Shizuo didn't want to go, at first, but Izaya had managed to convince him. And now they were sitting on the couch with the chessboard between each other.

"B-But…you…you will get bored if you try to teach me. I'm a real dork when it comes to this kind of games." Shizuo blushed.

"Well, to me, you're not. You have managed to play with illusion. That's much more difficult than a simple chess game. Now, shut up and listen! I already told you I was Mr Awesome." Izaya smiled. Shizuo nodded.

"Okay, look. There are many ways to start a chess game. Unlike Go, here it's always the same. White starts no matter what. Many people prefer to move pawn one or two spaces forward. You can move the pawn two spaces forward if it's the first time they move. Do you understand?"

"Uh…kind of. So that means…I have to move this piece two spaces on the first time, afterwards I can only move one space, right?"

"Yes, and if you decide to move it one space on the first time, it has the same consequences: You can't move two spaces never again. Other persons prefer to move the knight, to gain territory." Shizuo nodded and set his hand on the knight. Izaya took his hand and moved it three spaces forward and two to the side.

"The knight can only move in that way. Three forward and two to the side. Of course, it can also be, three to the side and two forward. If you look, he always moves in form of 'L'." Izaya continued to explain. After that, he explained the basic moves of all the other figures, until Shizuo begged him to stop.

"I…Izaya, it is really difficult. My head hurts." He complained.

"Well, at least you know each figure and its moves. Do you want to play Go, now?" Izaya asked. To that, he got a negative response.

"I'd prefer to rest a bit. It is difficult, you see?" He laughed, Izaya laughed along, and rested his back against the couch, close to the blonde.

"You know…well, earlier you talked about yourself…and since you want to know so much about me…" The dark haired sighed.

"Izaya…you don't need to say anything if you don't want. I am perfectly fine with having you as a friend."

"Me as well. I'm glad you're my friend, to be honest. It's nice having a magician as a friend. But regardless…you're sort of…the first friend I've had that doesn't use me. Or that I don't use." He said.

'W-What?' Shizuo was a bit confused with that statement. 'Did he just say what I thought he said? So…our relationship isn't really business to you, but just friendship' He sighed in relief.

"Why would you think I want to use you? That's pretty stupid."

"Well…you can figure it out by yourself, don't you think? It all started with high school. I was the 'bad guy'. But I also had excellent grades. So everyone was afraid of me. But at the same time, they admired me." He laughed. It was cold and sarcastic. Shizuo could feel dread in his words.

"Ah…so…well." He started to blush. "If you looked like you look now, I bet you were the most handsome guy at school, right?"

Izaya blushed. It had always been like that, but those words coming from the magician's lips made it all more special.

"Yes. That's right. At that time, I was treated like a trophy. I hope you understand what I mean. It's really simple. Have you ever had a girlfriend, Shizu-chan?"

The blonde laughed at the nickname. "No. You?"

"Neither. A girlfriend that I loved. I had some relationships in high school, but as I told you, it was because they looked at me as if I were a trophy. They used me. With me by their side, they would be popular in two hours. And of course, I knew this. That's why, I used them as well. It was one of my friends the one who said that. He said I could use them just like they used me, so that's what I did. And I don't regret it. In my later years in high school, boys also took interest in me. If I was a trophy for the girls, for the boys it was like…having the bad guy under your force." He took a pause.

"It was even better for me. Of course, I agreed. They got what they wanted, but they also gave me quite some good things. Information, was one of the best treats I could ever have. Of course, I could crush them down with the information they free heartedly gave to me." Izaya finished.

Shizuo didn't reply. "What do you think now? I am not that great…but do you want to be my friend?"

"Well, Izaya. I might understand why you did all that, but…you seem fine. It was in high school, and I'm not using you. What for? Friends are there for support, not for using. I…" He was smiling. "Thanks for telling me, though."

"Did you ever go to college?" Izaya asked.

"No. By the time I finished high school I was already good with magic, so I just took a few courses and started my career as a magician."

"I see." Izaya was blushing. He had never talked with someone who had that low level, but still managed to impress him like Shizuo did. "Well, I did. But I never know why I went there in the first time. I already had a job."

"Shiki found me when I was in high school. My senior year. Two weeks before my graduation. I was shouting at a friend. We were discussing about some marketing techniques. He took an interest in me and admitted me in his company. I was good with information, hacking and all that stuff, so I worked in his company while I studied in college. I finished college. But I was fine with the job I got, so…"

"You are amazing. I wouldn't have managed it." Shizuo smiled.

"Well, enough talking. Do you want to do something? We could have a sleep over. We could watch movies!" Izaya shouted.

"You do realize we are both 23 and 24, right?" The magician laughed.

"Well, yes…then…let me teach you Go." Izaya insisted. "Or we could go for a walk."

"I think I prefer the latter. Let's go." Both smiled as they left the building and went to Shinjuku's streets. Shizuo kept walking next to Izaya's side, without saying anything. He was still wondering about all the things that Izaya had told him.

Shizuo had always been the kind of boy who was rather impatient. He hated people who only thought of themselves. In high school, he hated all those boys and girls who insulted others, just because they weren't good enough. He was really popular for his strength, but he was feared. Yet, Izaya on the other hand was also feared. But not in the same way. He was used to being treated like some kind of prize. He was used to that. Shiki, all the boys and girls in high school, they all treated him like an object. That was pretty much how he felt.

The problem was that Shizuo didn't see Izaya as a mere object. He had taken interest in him. Nobody had been so valiant to just barge in his room and demand for an explanation. Usually, if someone did that kind of thing, they would make up an excuse, but the informant didn't have any kind of problem with saying what he thought. And Izaya didn't show any regrets when telling him he wanted to crush his show down.

"Hey? Are you listening to me?" Izaya complained. Shizuo snapped back and smiled.

"Nope. Sorry."

"As expected. What if I had been saying something important, huh?"

"Then you would have to repeat it. Since I wasn't listening at all." Shizuo sighed.

"Ah, come on! I was telling you some unimportant things. But now to the real thing…I'm quite bored, and I don't seem to find anything funny to do here." The black-haired said.

Shizuo ruffled his hair. Afterwards, he gently and quickly kissed Izaya's cheek.

"Hey! What was that for?" Izaya protested, blushing madly.

"No reason. I've always wanted to do that." Shizuo laughed. "Come on, let's go to another place."

"Ahm… Well…if you insist." Izaya gave up. He was still blushing, though. "What do you want to do?"

"We could do a lot of things. We could take a stroll around here."

"We've been doing that for two weeks." Izaya complained.

"Go to a Museum." The other one continued.

"You know what happened last time." Izaya shrugged.

"We could…eat an ice cream."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Oh god, Izaya. If you're going to complain so much, then I suggest you say what we do."

"Play Go." Izaya smirked. The magician sighed, his shoulders fell.

"_Really_? Why do you insist so much?"

"Because there's nothing else to do." Suddenly, he smirked anew. "Although…"

"You have an idea?" Shizuo shivered; he knew Izaya's ideas were a tad difficult.

"Let's go to a spa!" Izaya smirked.

"But…I have to return home to get my bathing clothes. Besides, it is too late."

"Now you're the one who only complains. Fine, I'll lend you one of mine." Izaya was blushing.

"No…I prefer playing Go." Shizuo gave in. Izaya did a small victory dance as he leaded the blonde back to his apartment. 'I knew you would agree' He even added while entering the apartment.

"Fine. Teach me how to play go and afterwards let's do something else. You know I'm not a brain dude."

"Soon, you will be." Izaya said and proceeded to get the board out. He proceeded to explain the whole moves to Shizuo. He didn't understand, though. So he had to start over again and play bit by bit. Shizuo managed to play for a bit, it was easier for him than playing chess.

* * *

><p>"I… think you have lost, Shizu-chan." Izaya said after finishing the game. "But let's do this without points. Otherwise, it'd be a waste of time."<p>

Shizuo stood up and went to the couch. He fell down and proceeded to tell the brunet to sit next to him.

"Say, do you like chats?" Izaya asked.

"No…not much. I'm not that interested in technologies. I'm more of a classy guy, you see?"

"I bet you say that because you can't manage to use a computer._ sigh._ What are you able to do, Shizu-chan? You're bad at everything! "

"Hey! No. It's not true. I'm a pretty amazing cook. Besides, I was good in literature. And in history! And in lots of stuff as well. And I get along with computers. They are just…too commercial for me." Shizuo sighed.

"Well…I'll believe you for once. Ah, I want to taste your food." He suddenly blushed, because of the second thoughts he gave to the words he said. Shizuo noticed it and laughed.

"Yeah, whenever you want. I can cook any kind food."

"I only like ootoro. Anything else tastes bad. Only tuna is good. Well, I like many things…but that is my favourite. There, now you know." Izaya winked at Shizuo and then rested his head on his shoulder. Throwing his arms up in the air he started looking at his nails.

"I'm pretty tired, Shizu-chan."

"I see. Maybe, if you behave good, I'll cook you some ootoro. Mixed with French cuisine. Or Chinese, or Mexican. Hell, even with Italian. I'll teach you how to cook." He laughed.

"And why would you know that I _can't_ cook?" Izaya snapped.

"Otherwise, you wouldn't be as tiny as you are now. But don't worry, that'll change." Shizuo laughed. He certainly had fun with his new friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>In the end, Shizuo managed to play Go without problems. That meant, he actually knew what he had to do without asking. Still, he played bad and he always lost against Izaya the three times they played.<p>

Shizuo left in the evening, and Izaya realized he hadn't done any of his work, so to avoid Namie's lectures the next day he sat down by his computer and started typing. He sighed once or twice, and after getting bored he checked his mail.

Some of his online friends had been sending him those mails, those which said that if you didn't reply to it, you would have bad luck for seven years. He sighed and threw it to the recycling bin. Next time he would just block them.

**There's nobody in the chat available to chat with **

**-Kanra has logged in-**

Kanra says: Hey!

Kanra says: Seems nobody is on now. Guess I'll leave it logged in until someone logs in.

Izaya sighed. He really wanted to talk to somebody right now, he had a few questions in his mind, but he left the chatroom open and started browsing on the other pages as well.

Somehow, he couldn't get Shizuo out of his mind. He smiled as he thought about his honey caramel eyes. To think he even hated him when they met. That seemed so strangely far away now.

**-Byakura has logged in-**

**-Saika has logged in-**

**-Setton has logged in-**

Kanra says: You all hate me! You just log in the moment I was going to log off!

Saika says: Uh…I'm sorry.

Byakura says: Saika-san! You don't have to be sorry for this lame excuse of a person! I bet Kanra was only going to troll around.

Setton says: Good day, Kanra.

Kanra says: Gah! So cruel! To think I only wanted to ask some things and all think I'm going to troll around!

Saika says: Oh, but Kanra-san, I thought you knew everything!

Kanra says: Well, there are some things I ignore.

Byakura says: Now you are only being ridiculous! What did you want to ask?

Kanra says: No. I'm not going to say it now, since you are so cruel! Gah, I'm just a desperate maid that looks for acceptance in this cruel world!

Setton says: No need to exaggerate, Kanra-san.

Saika says: I'm sorry.

Kanra says: No, you don't have to be. As much as I want to stay here, I have to go now. I think my questions will be answered on their own. Bye-bye~

**-Kanra has logged off-**

Saika says: I wonder, what may it have been? Kanra-san usually knows everything.

Byakura says: Bleh! I bet he only wanted to troll, but he got too shy.

Setton says: Maybe you should give him an opportunity. He isn't that bad. And for those two weeks he has been kinder than usual.

Saika says: Oh! Setton-san! Him? Is he male? You know him in person? :O But I always thought Kanra-san was a girl.

Setton says: Yeah, I've met him once or twice. His company is linked with ours.

**-Byakura has logged off-**

Saika says: Well, Setton-san. I have to go now. Take care.

**-Saika has logged off-**

**-Setton has logged off-**

**There's nobody in the chat available to chat with**

Izaya sighed. Why did they have to be so cruel? He only wanted to ask some things that were on his mind. Maybe Shiki was going to answer them. Even though they were kind of personal.

He was going to stand up when the telephone rang. Izaya checked the ID. It was Shizuo. He answered the call.

_Click_ "Izaya?"

The raven's heart started to beat faster. Why was that happening? He usually felt calm when talking to other persons.

"Y-Yes? S-Shizu-chan?"

"Yes, that's me! I forgot something at your couch!" Shizuo laughed.

'Oh…so _that's_ it. He only forgot something.' Izaya sighed, but he stood up and looked around.

"The set of cards?" Izaya laughed. "Why the hell would you need a set of cards?"

"I was going to surprise you, but somehow I ended up forgetting."

"Are they important? Do you need them now? I don't know where you live, but I still can bring them to you."

"Well, they are important. That was the first set of cards I used for magic. But no, I don't need them now. Besides, you would have to take the underground. It's crowded at this hour. So I was thinking…maybe you could come to my house tomorrow."

Izaya's heart started to beat again. He did a small victory dance. Usually, the only way Shizuo and him met was when the raven-haired young man waited outside of the theatre. Shizuo had never called him.

"Are you still there?"

"Y-Yes, yes! Which hour? What are we going to do?"

'Fuck. What did I just say?' Izaya blushed. Thanks god the other was far away, so he couldn't see the face he was doing.

"I don't know, we'll decide tomorrow. My house is in Ikebukuro. Near The Sunshine 60. Well, it's not that close, but we can meet there, afterwards we will go together. Okay? I was thinking that we could meet in the morning, if you don't have work. I have a free day."

"Ah…yes! Yes, of course. That looks fine to me. We can meet at ten, huh, Shizu-chan?"

"Ten. Got it. See you tomorrow." _Click_.

Izaya sighed. He was just acting like a love struck teenage girl. He didn't love Shizuo, did he?

'I've only known him for…two weeks! Ah, Izaya…stop thinking about those kind of things. You don't love him. You don't even like him." His heart started beating fast. "Nah, you are only excited because he's been your friend and nobody has treated you as good as him." That sounded convincing.

"Yeah, that's it." He quickly called Namie and gave her a free day. Afterwards he just noticed how late it was, so he just took a shower and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>Izaya was up as soon as his alarm sounded. He was really happy and he was looking forward to that day. He smiled and changed his clothes. He wanted something casual. In the end he stuck to a short-sleeved black T-shirt. The one that said 'I humans'. He wore some black jeans. He styled his hair when the elevator was going down.<p>

Stepping out he made his way to Ikebukuro. Usually he would walk, but seeing he had to meet Shizuo at a certain hour, he went to the underground.

"I have a date with Shizu-chan! I have a date with Shizu-chan!" His mind sang. The other part of him, though didn't stick to that thought.

"He agreed to meet me because we're friends and we want to have fun!" He reaffirmed. Then he checked that he had the cards set.

Soon, he arrived. He went to the exit of the underground and stepped out, seeing the Sunshine 60 as he came out. With a heavy heart-beating, he combed his jet coloured hair. He smiled. Shizuo was waiting outside of the underground.

The magician wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt, along with some jeans. Izaya suddenly wanted to unbutton his shirt, but quickly reassured himself.

"Hi!" Shizuo greeted.

"Hello. Before I forget…" He said, searching in his pockets. "Here you go! The card set."

"Ah, thank you. But you know, that wasn't the reason why I told you to meet me. I actually wanted to do something fun with you, so I planned some nice things!"

"So…those past two weeks weren't fun?" Izaya teased. Shizuo started to walk, Izaya just followed.

"No! That's not what I meant. I had fun, but I wanted to do something special, since we always seem to be doing the same things." Shizuo smiled.

Izaya nodded and smiled. He was looking forward to it. Soon, the streets were too crowded to walk anymore. Then, Shizuo took Izaya's hand and managed to walk forward. When they managed to enter to the place, Izaya saw where they were.

_In an amusement park._

"Amusement park? Really Shizu-chan?" He smiled.

"You wanted a sleepover! I thought this was fun. So I thought of coming with you. If you don't want we can go back."

"Ever so kind, Shizu-chan. Don't worry. I don't like those crowded places, but let's give it a try! Maybe I'll even like it." He didn't want to disappoint the magician.

Shizuo nodded and went to the ticket office. The vendor eyed them suspiciously, then he shrugged it off and gave them the tickets. Izaya stuck out the tongue at him, but quickly got pulled by Shizuo.

"H-Hey! Shizu-chan! Wait." But the blonde man had taken his hand and was already running for some roller coaster. Izaya smiled. He didn't know the childish side of the magician. And he liked it.

"Come on! It's going to start! If we run we might get a seat." Izaya nodded and ran fast to the queue.

Then he eyed it. And immediately regretted it. It was giant! And had some loops. It also seemed fast. There was a long queue to that one, but everyone seemed to go in big groups.

"We need two! Two! Is there any pair. Two people that want to enter together?" The man in charge of it shouted. Everyone sighed in disappointment. Izaya wanted to go away, but Shizuo was faster. When he looked at him, he was already raising up his hand.

"We are only two!" He shouted. The man nodded and told them to step forward. Izaya cursed every living thing as he got pulled to the attraction. They got the first seats of the first wagon. He sat on the inside, and gulped as the safety thing fell over his shoulders.

"I hate you, Shizu-chan!" He said.

"Why?" Shizuo was laughing.

"Because I hate roller coasters. I'm afraid of them."

"Cute! Don't worry. If we die, we'll die together." The other one said.

"That isn't doing it any better. Um…do you mind if I hold your hand?" He asked.

"Sure, go for it. Close your eyes and think of something beautiful. Or funny. Distract yourself and soon you'll see that it is over. That's what I do before I have any shows. It helps."

Izaya gulped one more time before the wagon started to move. He wanted to shout. And it had just started! He held Shizuo's hands and opened one eye. He seemed amused by Izaya's reaction. The black-haired informant just puffed his cheeks and proceeded to breath in and out.

"Don't worry! It's fun! I swear." Shizuo shouted. They were starting to go up. Slowly.

"I…will kill you after this. I swear." Izaya shouted back.

"You can say you went to the most dangerous and fastest and biggest roller coaster in this park."

"W-WHAT?" Izaya started to panic. "Is this the most dangerous?"

"Shit. I shouldn't have told you. But now, it's too late. Besides…it isn't. There are far more dangerous things out there."

Izaya's heartbeat was fast. His hands were sweating, but he didn't care. Suddenly, the wagon reached its highest point. Izaya opened one eye. It was sure high. So high, he felt fear. But he couldn't think anymore. Wind stroke his face. He saw that the magician was smiling, very happy, but that rush of velocity was bad.

He felt as if his heart was going to leave his body. He closed his eyes, squeezed Shizuo's hand and shouted.

The worst part was the looping. He felt really bad. He hadn't shouted that much in his whole life. But as Shizuo had promised, the wagon stopped quickly. He sighed in relief. He checked if he was still alive and then proceeded to step out of it.

"See? It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't? I haven't shouted that much in my whole life." Izaya affirmed.

"Well, that's true, but you see how nothing happened. I bet you even had fun."

"Yeah…whatever. Let's do something else! I know! Why don't we go to the haunted house?"

"You can go alone. I don't want to go." Shizuo smiled.

"I went to that damned roller coaster. Now you are going with me." Izaya held Shizuo's wrist and pulled him. Together they walked to said house.

"Wow…today was quite fun, don't you think?" Shizuo sighed. It was already 2 PM. And they had entered all the attractions. Even the Lover's Valentine Passage. Izaya blushed a lot during that moment. But Shizuo only laughed. It was really funny and nothing really happened. But everyone around them seemed to be kissed, so both of them regretted it. In the end they had managed to have fun.

"I am hungry." Izaya complained. "Mind if I buy a hot dog?"

"No. Don't buy it. We are going to my house now."

"W-What?" Izaya smiled. "Why?"

"I told you I was going to teach you how to cook. Now come with me. It's five minutes walking." Shizuo smiled. Izaya just followed him. He was wondering where the magician would live. He had invited him to his house, already.

The blonde magician stopped in front of a metal door. It seemed old, but once they entered, Izaya noticed it was pretty modern. It smelled like flowers, as well. There was another door that lead to the back of the house.

"Sadly, we don't have an elevator. It's kind of…small. There are only six floors, that's why we have to use the stairs." Shizuo explained. "I live on the second floor."

It was really comfortable. Izaya liked it. Soon, they arrived. Shizuo opened the door to the apartment. Izaya saw he had another neighbour. But he didn't get to see the sign.

Shizuo's apartment was kind of small. It wasn't really _that_ small. But it wasn't big either. He had expected him to have a bigger house. But it was still a nice house.

"Well...here we are. It isn't as big as your house, but I feel comfortable." Shizuo said. "We are currently in the small hallway. In front of us….that's the living room. On my right there is the bathroom and the washing room. On the left there is the kitchen. My bedroom and the guest room is next to the living room."

The walls had an orange-brownish colour. They were warm. And the smell of coconut was present. There were some paintings on the wall. But it wasn't that decorated. The furniture looked old, but it was elegant. It was the kind of furniture Izaya had expected. The one that fitted with a magician.

"Let's go to the kitchen and cook something together." Shizuo smiled.

"Huh…I…"

"I'll teach you. Just think about what you want to eat and we'll decide how to cook it, right?" He smiled.

"Okay! I want…you said you could cook anything? Then I want some Italian food."

"Well…that's easy. You want spaghetti? Pizza?"

"Well…in that case you don't have to teach me. I know how to cook spaghetti, thank you." Izaya protested.

"Okay. Then it's easier for me. I don't have to waste my breath in talking. Come on. Let's get to it."

"Okay…" Izaya smiled. He had never cooked with anyone. And certainly, he hadn't had that much fun in a long time.

"Please, put the spaghetti in the boiling water." Shizuo commanded while he was looking for something in the cupboard.

"I _know _how to cook spaghetti…thank you." Izaya snapped back. The water was already boiling, so he just added the pasta and put the timer.

"What sauce do you want?" Shizuo smiled.

"I don't care. I mean…just open one of those cans with precooked sauce."

"No. I always cook the sauce by myself." Shizuo was now laughing at Izaya's reasoning.

"Ah…"

"Come on, peel the tomatoes! No, it'd be better if you'd start melting the butter. Come on! Get to it." Shizuo stood up and took out the big pan. Izaya just nodded and proceeded to put what the blonde told him to put.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! The onion is starting to burn!" He tried to move it, but ended up burning his hand.

"No. You're doing it all wrong. Here, go to the sink and let your wound cool down. I'll manage this on my own."

Izaya sighed. He never knew he was bad at cooking. He turned the water faucet on, as he put his burnt finger under it. He eyed Shizuo. He was already adding the mashed tomatoes to it. And Izaya had to admit it, it looked delicious.

"It smells great." Izaya commented, turning the faucet off.

"I know."

"Ah, I think the spaghetti are ready. I'll take them out."

"Sure. I already finished this." Shizuo smiled.

After a while, they were already sitting by the table and eating.

"I never would have guessed you were a good cook." He complimented.

"I never would have guessed you were bad at something." Shizuo replied.

"Hey! I make a good comment and I get this reply!" Izaya pouted. "You're no fun at all."

"Well…it makes me happy to know I'm good at something. You know…since I seem to fail in everything else." Shizuo laughed at his own comment.

"No. You don't fail. You're quite all right. Not everyone is good with maths and all that brainy stuff. You just happen to be one of those persons, but you have other nice features." Izaya smiled. "Anyway…thanks for the food."

"You helped, as well…so I guess I should be thanking you, too." Shizuo finished and stood up, cleaning the table. "You can go to the living room, if you want."

Izaya nodded, standing up and leaving. Shizuo's living room was rather small compared to his own. But it was still nice. It felt warm. There was a television sitting on a small desk. The couch was big. There were some pictures around. There was a small furniture which held many books. Izaya looked around, and judging by the dust, Shizuo didn't like to read.

What Izaya liked most, was the view. Looking from the window he could see the back of the house. A big garden was visible. It looked familiar enough, and it was probably shared. He smiled, he could see strawberry plants and many other fruits. There was a hammock between two trees and the raven-haired informant couldn't help himself. He pictured the blonde laying there and he chuckled.

"The garden is quite beautiful." Shizuo said, resting his hand on Izaya's shoulder.

"Yes! Can we go later?" He begged.

"Of course. If you want we can go when the sun is setting down. It's too hot now. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure! I mean…what kind of movie do you want to see?"

"You can choose. I don't really care."

"Ah, right now I'm in the mood for Disney." Izaya teased.

"No way! You like kid's movies!" The blonde laughed.

"So what if I do. They are quite nice and I get to examine the character's behaviour! It's a nice exercise. Besides, if I watched something psychological right now, I think my head would break, since I'm not in the mood for it." Izaya explained.

"I don't care, Izaya. You don't have to justify. If you happen to like Disney movies, it's alright, okay? I mean…I kinda like them, too. Which one do you want to see?"

"Ah…I was thinking of the Little Mermaid." Izaya made his way to the couch, turning the TV on.

Shizuo was the first person to know he liked such films. Somehow…it made him blush.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>"Under the sea! Under the sea!" Izaya happily sang with the movie. At first, Shizuo was a bit shocked to see the usual serious, sarcastic and dark informant singing, but he chuckled and began to sing quietly as well.<p>

They were leaning against each other, the blinds were shut, and the room was dark, excepting the light that emanated from the screen. Shizuo was actually blushing. They looked like a real couple.

"Under the sea! Under the sea." Izaya sang again.

"Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here…" Shizuo sang. Upon hearing his voice, Izaya chuckled.

"You know the song, Shizu-chan!"

"Well…I actually loved this film. I watched it with my brother lots of times."

"And here I thought you hated Disney Films." Izaya blushed. He was relieved he wasn't the only one.

"No. I happen to like it, but shhh. Shut up! Prince Eric appears!" Shizuo looked at the screen. Izaya stopped talking and glued his eyes to the screen. Izaya started biting nails once Ariel made the deal with the evil witch.

"Agh, you know this feeling. Angst? Is it called like that? When you somehow want to shout at the characters in the screen and tell them that they are in danger." Shizuo tried explain.

"Yeah…that's a very common element in suspense movies, or novels. Alfred Hitchcock said once something about…what was it? If they would make a sudden move…like…suddenly something bad happens, it would make you jump in shock, but if for example, the watchers know what will happen, but the characters in the movie don't, then it's really tense."

"Wow…I mean…you are right, but to think they use something similar in kid's movies."

"I tell you, sometimes, those movies are better than the ones for adults." Izaya chuckled.

They continued watching the movie without talking anymore. Only when the final credits came, they dared to move and stretch. Shizuo walked to the window and raised the shutters.

The light blended both of the males.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! Can we please go to the garden? I have curiosity to know how it is." Izaya smiled.

"Well…let me prepare some things, then. You can wait here, if you want. Unless you want to come with me." Shizuo smiled. It was a beautiful smile.

Izaya nodded and stood up, following Shizuo to his room.

"Ah! I'll wait here, then." He excused himself.

"No. It's really okay. I mean… you know me. There's nothing to hide, is there?" He laughed. "I don't really care."

Izaya nodded again and entered the room. He stayed by the door, though.

Shizuo's room had the same colour as the whole house, but it was still different. The bed was in the middle of the room. The room had a flowery scent. Izaya liked it.

In the back of the room there was a balcony. Izaya spotted the garden from there. Next to the night table there was a small portrait of a family. There was a desk next to the bed. It looked plain, only a lamp was sitting there. But the sight of the laptop made the raven smile.

Shizuo was looking for something in the closet. He saw him throw some beach towels to the bed. He saw him taking a basket, as well.

"Now we're ready. If you don't mind, I'm going to the kitchen for a moment. Can you please take the towels? You can wait in the hallway." He asked.

Izaya smiled and nodded, taking the towels under his arm.

'Why is Shizu-chan being so kind to me?' He couldn't help but to smile when thinking about that. No one had ever been that kind to him. Maybe it was because Izaya always thought that relationships were business. Blame the high school students for that. If it weren't for those events, maybe he wouldn't be like he was now.

'Damn you, Shiki. I owe you one.' He laughed.

"Wow…you look funny!" Shizuo said. Izaya snapped back to reality.

"You had your eyes set in the distance. Were you thinking?" Shizuo said as he opened the door.

"Yeah…Let's go, though! I can't wait!" Izaya ran down and waited for Shizuo to catch up. Then he waited until he opened the back door, the one that lead to the shared garden.

He set up a foot on the grass and put his arms in the air. Then he took a deep breath. It smelled like roses, and lavender, and other kind of flowers.

"It is beautiful! Which one is your parcel?" He was quite enthusiastic.

"The one in the back." Shizuo pointed to the back of the rather big garden.

"The one with the guard house? Wow…nice." Izaya ran to it. Shizuo laid the towels on the ground and sat down.

"You even have a hammock." Izaya chuckled. "Is there something nice to do here?"

"I brought some snacks, in case you got hungry. Otherwise, I've got some things in the shed. I'll be back in a second." The magician said. Izaya sat down on the towel and waited for the blonde's return.

"Would you like to see a special magic show?" Shizuo smiled. He had cards with him.

"Wow! Yeah! That's…great!" Izaya's eyes were widened.

"Then, choose a card. Don't tell me which one it is." Shizuo gave him the deck. Izaya chose the ace of hearts.

"Should I keep the card?"

"No. Now…please choose another one." He stretched the whole set on the ground. Izaya didn't understand the trick, but he did like he was told. Shizuo passed his hand through the whole set.

"Now I'll make one of them disappear." He put the deck back together. "Can you find it?" He laughed.

"I…no. I'm…kind of hungry right now…would you mind if I ate something first?" Izaya chuckled.

"Of course not, please, take the basket."

Izaya looked around and found a snack that looked quite delicious. Shizuo was laughing. The raven opened the box, and a little card fell.

"W-What?"

"I told you to look for it. Seems that you have found it." He smiled. "Let's see if I did it right. Check if the card is the same as the one you chose."

Much to Izaya's dismay, the card was the ace of heart. His jaw dropped.

"H-how the heck did you just do that?" He shouted.

"Heh, I told you…a magician never reveals his secrets!" He winced at him. "And now, let me eat a bit of that bun, it looks really tasty."

The afternoon in the garden was quite lovely. Izaya fell asleep on the hammock, and Shizuo on the towel. They woke up later, under the gaze of a busybody neighbour. Shizuo greeted him while packing the things and telling Izaya to go back. They went back to Shizuo's flat.

"Wow, I really fell asleep. I had a nice dream!" Izaya stretched. "Well…thanks for today! I guess I should be going now, I don't want to be a burden."

"No. Today's plan isn't over yet. You wanted to have a sleepover and watch movies, right?"

Izaya gasped. He thought the blonde magician didn't like those things.

"Y-yeah…I guess so."

"Well…we are having one today. Do you want to sleep in the guest room, or in my room. We can talk, if you want. Aren't you supposed to talk in sleepovers?"

"I…Okay! We already watched movies, though. Do you want to watch another?"

"Yeah. We can watch whatever you want."

"Well…do you mind black and white movies?"

"No. Go on, surprise me." Izaya smiled as the magician picked up a movie. Then they sat down, but Izaya found it a bit too boring.

"Say. When's your birthday?"

"28th of February. Yours?"

"4th of May." Izaya smiled. "Tell me something about your work. I want to know! How did you start with it?"

"You don't really like the movie, do you?" He took a long pause. "Anyway…I guess…well…I started after high school. My older friend, Tom, had business with all this tours and stuff. And I really was good with magic. But I didn't think I'd try anything else, I thought I would only fail. Because all the things that I liked required social abilities, and my rages made it only impossible to work there."

He stopped talking, looking briefly at the scene of the movie.

"Well…then, we started with my shows. Together we managed to get a tour done, and somehow, we got famous. Not really famous, well, you know what I mean…_loved_. They liked us, even though we were both young. I was 18. And for four long years, we made our little success. But then, something happened, and we lost all the money. We were broke, and I realized that he wouldn't get anything done with me by his side. My angst was too much for him to bear, so I told him to go away and make his own success."

"You told him to be famous and to leave you behind?" Izaya was surprised by the blonde's actions.

"Yeah. I needed a job, so I became a bartender for two long years. I bought this flat with the little money I made, but I managed to survive, you know? As long as I could leave peacefully, I didn't care. I forgot about my dream. I didn't think it would be possible to redo all of that, so I just forgot about it and continued living. But then, this year, Tom came back with good news. He had made a contract with some enterprise, and they would hire me. They are my current bosses. A group of old men. I hate them…I really loathe them with all my spirit, but it can't be helped. If you wouldn't have been there, I wouldn't have managed to do any of this."

"How come?"

"When you are there, I can't help but to feel good. Since you are my friend and all. And thanks god, my shows have been good, so I have passed the test and I'm with the company now!" Shizuo smiled.

"Wow…you…you had to work really hard to get this, right?" Izaya smiled at him. "I'm really happy that you are able to live like you wanted to live…"

"I … thank you! And one more thing…you are spending quite a lot…it isn't really necessary for you to come to my shows. I mean…"

"I'll go if I want, Shizu-chan." Izaya teased.

"But…it is too much! You really don't have to come. I mean…I can contact you pretty well. I have your phone number and all…"

Silence.

"Izaya?" Shizuo looked to his right. Izaya was sleeping peacefully.

"You don't really like this movie, do you?" He smiled as he carried him to the bed next to his own. "Well…good night, then."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Shizu-chan!" Izaya woke up really soon. Shizuo just rolled over, and mumbled something.<p>

"G…ood morning." He smiled.

"Well…Thanks for everything yesterday!" Izaya yawned. "I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind. I didn't have time yesterday."

"Yeah…you ended up falling asleep. I thought you'd like that movie, but I was proven wrong. Anyway…go on. Take your shower, I'll be in the kitchen." Shizuo stood up, and lazily walked over.

In the kitchen, he finally took one of the cigarettes and smoked. Izaya finished really soon. With wet hair, fresh clothes and the towel around his neck he barged into the kitchen.

"Shizu-chan! I never knew you'd smoke!"

"Yeah…"

"Well then, stop! It's bad for your health! Or do you want to die young? Besides, the smoke is nasty! I don't want to get my lungs contaminated." He protested. Shizuo smiled, took one last breath and threw it away.

"I don't smoke that much…only sometimes. Anyway…today I've got to go early, you know?"

Izaya nodded. "I have to get home quickly…I still haven't done my job and…"

"Your secretary will kill you. I know…I think I don't want to see your secretary in my whole life, you know?"

"Yeah…so let's go together."

"If you want, we can go now, or do you want to have something for breakfast?"

"I'll eat on the way." Izaya said, grabbing a snack and opening the bag. Both of them left the house and went to their respective goals. Shizuo to the studio and theatre, and Izaya to his own house, where a very angry Namie was waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" She asked with a monotone voice when Izaya arrived.

"In Shizu-chan's house!" He grinned at her, closed the door and went straight to the computer.

"Shizu-chan? Who's this Shizu-chan? One of your imaginary friends? Or one of your victims?"

"Namie, Namie…you really don't understand, do you? It's Shizuo Heiwajima."

"The magician?" Izaya nodded at the question.

"So…you've been hanging around for two weeks with that magician? But I thought you hated him."

"Well…I don't really hate him. In fact, the dread extinguished after the third day." He sat down on the chair. "And now if you'll excuse me…I'll finish some paperwork, and then I'll leave…I have a busy day."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

Author's note: I don't know why I wrote nintendo. Please ignore my stupidness.

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>"Whatever."<p>

Shizuo had told Izaya that it wasn't necessary for him to come to his shows anymore. It was true that he felt relieved when he was next to him, but he didn't want him to spend unnecessary amounts of money in something stupid. He could show him some magic tricks outside, as well.

He really wasn't expecting anything exciting to happen that day. He checked the audience one more time before making his entrance, and he spotted him.

Izaya was smiling. In the second row. He had a casual shirt on. And Shizuo guessed he wore jeans. But something was off. In fact, he didn't expect a girl to be next to him. _Holding his hand_. Shizuo started to panic.

"Why…is that girl holding his hand?" He asked out loud. His heart started to ache mysteriously. "Is …Am I jealous?"

The girl got closer to him. She rested her head on Izaya's shoulder, and the raven just stroked her hand. Shizuo felt like crying, but still tried to smile when he entered the scene.

'You never told me you had a girlfriend' He thought. Rage was the only thing he could feel. Had the boy just toyed around with him, like he had done with his high school classmates?

That day, in all of the magic tricks where he needed an accomplice, he picked out girls. He even gave one of them a rose. Everyone was happy as usual. They liked him and his tricks. He couldn't wish for anything more. Usually, just hearing the clapping made him happy, but that day that wasn't the case.

The people started to leave, and he returned quickly to the changing room. He felt tears rolling down on his face.

"Maybe…Izaya isn't _just_ a friend…maybe…he is more." He told himself. He changed his clothes as slow as possible. Then, in a gloomy mood he went out of the changing room to the parking.

Against the cement wall, with his phone flicked open, reading something, there was Izaya. Locks of black hair fell down on his face, next to him was the girl he saw before.

"Shizu-chan!" He smiled when he saw the blonde magician in front of him. "This is…!"

"You never told me you had a girlfriend." Shizuo hissed. Izaya looked partly shocked. He quickly looked at the girl next to him. She looked worried, too.

"Wow…Shizu-chan…who would have thought you'd be the jealous type? Who would have thought you'd be jealous of my own sister." He hissed.

Then it hit Shizuo. From the distance he wasn't able to recognize the face of the girl, but she was much smaller than the informant. Maybe, the fact that she was rather more developed, made her look older. But her face was really young. She had short hair, and brown eyes. Her hair was brown too, but she looked similar to Izaya.

The magician felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment. Izaya looked angry.

"Let's go, Kururi." He said, taking her hand.

"Mairu…hospital. (Mairu is still in the hospital)" She said shyly.

"Do you need help? Can you walk alright?"

"Walk…everywhere. (I used to walk through the whole building)" Kururi whispered. Both of the siblings went away. Shizuo stayed behind.

He felt evil. He felt bad. He felt un-human. He had experienced jealously. And he was sure he had never felt that possessive towards anyone. Izaya was different. And now the raven had probably lost all the respect for him. He sighed.

"The girl said something about hospitals, right?" He asked himself while walking. "I…I should check it."

He had been to that hospital many times, usually, when he got injured, or when his little brother needed some shots, but that was long ago. Still, he knew the way perfectly. After walking without thinking at all, he found himself in front of a flowers shop. It was already late. 2PM and the shop was about to close. Then he got an idea.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The shop assistant said.

"I…I want a bouquet. Roses, or whatever flowers a girl may find beautiful. And a boy as well." He blushed.

"I see…I'll give you roses. What colour do you want?" The shop assistant asked.

"I…White…and…maybe pink? I don't really have a clue." He scratched the back of his head. Why the heck was he standing there, for goodness' sake.

"I see. Here you go." Shizuo nodded as he took the beautiful bouquet. He took his wallet and paid the price, then he left, this time aiming for the hospital.

Everyone looked at Shizuo with tenderness when they saw he was carrying roses. The air was cold, probably because of the air conditioner. The air felt tense, too. He went to the counter, where the white-clothed secretaries where working. He smiled at one of them, she was young.

"H-Heiwajima Shizuo!" She squealed. "I…I went to your show last week! You are amazing! I love your tricks."

Shizuo blushed. "I…I'm glad."

"What were you looking for? How may I help you?"

"I…Izaya. And his sister…I think her name was Kururi. There's a girl called Mairu, as well."

"Oh, the twins! Yeah! Mairu and Kururi Orihara?" She asked.

"Well…I don't know their surname. But they have a big brother. Izaya."

"Izaya Orihara. Yeah, he just brought Kururi back." She smiled. "I'm really glad he did."

"W-why? I mean…why are the girls in the hospital?" Shizuo was curious. The smell of the roses was beginning to make his head hurt, but he ignored the pain.

"Ah…well, you see, the girls got caught in an accident three weeks ago. Kururi only had some scratches, but the other girl…well…she was in a bad state. But as soon as she started to recover, they have been really thought. I mean…they have trolled all the personal. Very mischievous, if you ask me." She smiled. "But it's good to see they are recovering."

"I wanted to visit them. Izaya is still there, right?" His heart started to beat faster. It was now or never. If he couldn't apologize, then he'd lose the man forever.

"Yes. Room 801. 8th floor." She smiled. "Please…can I get your autograph?"

Shizuo laughed and signed the paper the girl gave him, and then took the elevator. He was anxious. What would happen now?

"801…801?" He hummed. There was a sign, so he just followed it. The door was open, but he heard Izaya talk. He felt bad for eavesdropping, but he still did it.

"Nii-san…it's good to see you're back." A voice said. Shizuo guessed it was the other girl.

"Nii-san…abandon. (Yeah, Nii-san abandoned us.)" The quiet voice said.

"I…Look…I'm sorry for all I did." Izaya was the one talking. Now the magician was just curious.

"Don't worry. You came back, didn't you? And because you left us here, we were able to troll the whole building." The vivid voice said. "Besides…Aoba came once or twice."

"Good. He spared me all the work, right? But I hope you haven't been a nuisance for the nurses. And don't break anything, for god's sake!"

"Sorry. (We're sorry.)"

"Mairu! Don't make that face." Izaya was talking again. "What did you do?"

"Embarrassing. (Something embarrassing)" The quiet girl giggled.

"Kururi! You don't have to say that! You know pretty well that the girl was really hot."

"W-What! Mairu! Explain yourself." Izaya was a bit worried. Shizuo couldn't tell because he couldn't see their faces.

"I just stole the nurse's bra. That's all. It wasn't that bad. Besides, the nurse said that if I had been older, then she would have dated me!" Mairu giggled.

"Mairu…Well…I can't blame you. You can't just help yourself, right?"

"Happy. (We're happy you came back!)" Kururi giggled.

"Yes! And Kururi will tell me all about the show, since I'm not allowed to leave this building."

That was the moment Shizuo chose. He quietly knocked on the door. The hospital bed was big. Izaya was sitting in the middle, with both of his sisters next to him. Shizuo recognized the girl from before, Kururi. She was on the left side. On the right side, there was another girl. She had long hair, as opposed to Kururi. She wore glasses, and she had an IV connected to her arm. She was smiling.

Kururi gasped when she saw Shizuo. Izaya blushed. And Mairu just looked confused.

"S-Shizu-chan…what the heck are you doing here?" Izaya said.

"I…I'm sorry, Izaya…" He looked quickly at his feet before deciding to take one step further. "I…was jealous. Somehow…I can't explain why. And then, I just realized what I had done. And I felt bad. I don't want to lose you…you are great."

"S-Shizu-chan…"

"Wow! Is that the magician! Nii-san, you made him come here and bring flowers! Maybe you aren't as evil as I thought you were!" Mairu said.

"I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped back like I did. After all…I had nothing to feel angry about. I guess…I'll accept your apologies…"

"I…brought flowers." Shizuo took some steps towards the hospital bed.

"Wow! Thanks, magician! You can leave them next to the desk. And I'm sure you want to spend some time alone with Iza-nii." Mairu said.

"Thanks…(Thank you very much, Shizuo-san)" Kururi added.

"I…"

Suddenly, they heard some giggles in the hallway.

"Do I really have to come in? I don't really want to deal with the twins right now." A girl said.

"Me neither."

"Okay…then I'll do it." A third voice sighed.

"But don't come crying, if the girl steals your bra again, or something like that! And please, don't tell her what you said last time." The other girls giggled. Shizuo noticed that the Mairu was blushing slightly. A nurse entered the room.

"Hello! How are you doing? Did you like the show, Kururi? Was it okay here, Mairu?" She said. She was blushing slightly.

"I…fun. (I had fun)" Kururi whispered.

"I am sorry…but the guests have to leave. It is afternoon, and we have to give the girls the usual check up." The nurse glanced at the both boys. Izaya nodded and climbed down from the bed. He put his shoes and waved goodbye, with Shizuo following him.

"Bye, Shizuo-san! Bye, Nii-san!" Mairu waved. Then she smirked.

The silence between the two friends was almost unbearable.

"I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have acted like that." Shizuo repeated.

"No…" Izaya was blushing. "You don't have to feel sorry. I'm sure if I saw you with a girl I'd act like that, too."

The elevator stopped. Both of the boys went out. Shizuo waved at the secretary. They were on the streets.

"Izaya…I have to tell you something." He took the raven's wrist.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked up. Red orbs met honey ones.

"I never thought I'd be acting so possessive towards someone. But it happened. It's the first time I feel like this with someone around." His hand found its way to Izaya's chin. He felt his cheeks burn.

"I…I feel that way, too."

"I…I…at first I thought you'd be a good friend. When I saw you entering the room, and shouting like that! All worked up, because you were defeated…I found you interesting. And I felt your dread towards me. But you continued coming. And thanks to you I managed to pass the test. And then…I invited you and told you I wanted to be your friend."

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya repeated. His cheeks were burning, too.

"And then…the sleepover. Everything…I…my heart beats fast whenever I spot you. Whenever I touch your skin, a shiver runs down my spine. But, somehow…you know…the thing you told me. Business. Relationships are business to you. You were treated like a trophy. And I certainly didn't want you to feel that way…but now…today I almost lost you…and I was afraid. I didn't want to tell you this, but now I have to."

"Shizu-chan…I never felt love towards anyone. Even in high school…if I had many boyfriends and girlfriends…no one ever made me blush. But you…I think…I have a crush on you. I can't say I love you, Shizu-chan…because, that'd be a lie. And I don't want to lie to you."

Shizuo felt ridiculous. He had been turned down.

"But…I want to be with you. I want our friendship to evolve into something more. I have a crush on you…that's something. I like you, not in the way friends like each other, but in a way where attraction plays a role. Please, let me fall in love with you."

Shizuo blushed. Maybe it wasn't bad at all. He hadn't time to think, though. Because he felt a pair of lips against his own. It was light. A simple brush. But it was sufficient enough for Shizuo. He didn't want more. It was proof enough. And he loved it. He loved Izaya. And Izaya wanted to fall in love with him. That was enough for him to complete his happiness.

He hugged the black-haired male. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Izaya felt the heartbeat of _his _magician. He smiled. That was certainly a good start. He had never blushed in front of anyone. And he had never felt good while kissing anyone, either.

"Gosh…Shiki, I really owe you one." He smiled as he kissed Shizuo's cheek.

"Can I…hold your hand?" Izaya asked. Shizuo blushed a bit. He nodded and entwined his fingers with Izaya's own. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan." The informant said. He started shaking his hand, swinging it back and forth.

"Don't worry." Silence fell again. They started walking.

Izaya looked back one last time, trying to spot his sisters' room in the hospital. Then he smiled and ran forward, walking next to the blonde magician. Some couples glanced at them. Maybe it was because Izaya was shaking their hands in a childish way, maybe it was because he was grinning and the other one was blushing, but he didn't care. In fact, he wanted to show everyone.

_He was with the magician._

"I…Shizu-chan?" He said, looking up, meeting a pair of shining, honey eyes.

"Y-Yeah?" Shizuo looked tenderly at him.

"You…you changed me." The black-haired informant informed.

"H-Huh?"

"You…you are always putting yourself behind others. Remember the day we met? You drove me back home, even if I had treated you badly. I mean…you could have just said…fuck off and go alone."

"But you let me sleep in your house afterwards…you don't need to thank me." The blonde just shrugged the fact off.

"I know…but it _would_ have been heartless to let you go back. Anyway…that's not what I meant. I mean…you did it with your schoolmate as well. You told him to go away and make profit while you stayed behind! In misery and all poor!" He shouted. Shizuo blushed.

"Hey! I'll let you know that I wasn't poor! And I didn't live in misery. I just chose a more…modest style of life. Don't misunderstand, please." He giggled.

"You are just ruining the effect of this whole thing. The thing is, I tried to learn from you. You just saw."

"Izaya…I think every brother would do that with their sisters."

"That's the whole point, Shizu-chan. Every brother would do that with their sisters…just not me. I already warned you…I was heartless. Well, you know, I wasn't heartless, but I was…cruel." He took a long breath before continuing. "You know what happened to them, right?

"No. The secretary told me something about some accident, but…"

"Accident. That's one way to put it. The thing is, somehow they got injured by a gang. Mairu protected Kururi, that's why she got all the damage. Three weeks ago. Actually, they called me and all that stuff…but you see, I've always disliked my sisters. And…I told the hospital to stop calling, that I wouldn't go and visit them, nor take care of me. My parents don't live here, either, so I was the only one they could go to. And I ignored it."

Shizuo gulped down.

"You see? I didn't care about them, or other persons. For me, relationships were business. You know that…I've told you. But you made me realize, that sometimes, giving your best can have a good reward. And…it's true…I mean…I got you."

"Izaya…well…the good thing is that you realized. And you're trying to change…I mean, that's the good thing."

"I love how you always try soften everything. You don't have to feel shy. I know I was a bastard." Izaya laughed.

"No! Don't say such words! You weren't a bastard…you were just…a bit un-human. But the good thing is that you realized. And now, let's start a new thing. "Kay? Promise you will apologize to your sisters."

He felt a pair of lips against his cheek.

"Of course! I'm glad you forgive me." Izaya sighed. "What do you want to do? Let's have a date!"

"R-Right now?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>"Why not? Let's have a unique date. We don't have to organize anything…let's just think of something."<p>

"Well…we can do something fun…say…you know parkour?" Shizuo smirked.

"Parkour…why, yes! Yes! I master those movements…they are…what?" Izaya stopped talking after looking at the magician's face.

"You think you master parkour? Better than me? Let's see if that's true."

"Fine. Have it your way!"

Before Shizuo could even look, the lithe informant had released his hand and he was already running. Shizuo just looked in awe as he saw the young informant jump from where they were to the park beneath the road they were walking in. He rolled on the floor and looked up at the glancing magician, who repeated his actions.

"Let's start! NOW!"

Izaya started running towards the wall, his hands leaning on the surface, and helping him go up, parallel to it. He rolled in the air and fell down. He looked back and looked at Shizuo, who just ran towards it, and climbed it, sitting atop.

Before the black-haired man could reply, the magician was already jumping down, rolling after falling. And then, it happened quickly, Izaya found himself being dragged by the blonde.

Holding hands, both of the males started to run across the city. Everyone looked at them suspiciously, but they didn't care, they continued running until reaching an alley. Izaya let Shizuo go and ran towards the high wall, climbing it until his hand found the end of the rough surface. Shizuo arrived some seconds after him.

Hanging from the wall for some more seconds, the informant decided to pull himself up, sitting atop of the wall like the magician had done before. They were on the roof of a building.

Shizuo panted and tried to recover his breath and soon he found Izaya climbing to another, higher building. He followed his lover. He couldn't let him win, could he?

And so, climbing and climbing, then running and running, finally jumping down to another building and then repeating the process, the two lovers spent the whole evening.

Both of them were tired. Still, they wouldn't call draw. With the last bit of his energy, Izaya pushed himself up, until sitting atop of the roof of one higher building. It was very similar to the roof of his own skyscraper.

He sat down, on the edge, his legs hanging. Shizuo sat next to him, his hand brushing the raven's one.

"What if I were to fall?" The other one asked.

"Bah, I'd bring you up with a magic trick."

"Yeah…I'd like to see you trying. You aren't _that_ good." Izaya teased.

"Like hell I'm not. I'll show you some really amazing tricks and you'll have no words to describe them."

"Oh…I'm _imagining_ one of them right now…" He smirked. And then blushed.

"W-What! P-Pervert!" Shizuo snapped.

"Why? You wouldn't want to do that, Shizu-chan? Or are you a prude?" He continued teasing.

"S-Shut up. It's pretty high, I can throw you down."

"You wouldn't dare…after all, you love me. You told me earlier."

The magician felt his cheeks redden, too bad it was dark enough to hide it.

_Let me fall in love with you_

The words spun in Shizuo's head. He smiled.

"Well…I think it's a draw. You're really good in parkour." He complimented.

"Same to you. Who would have imagined that a magician was good in this stuff, too?"

"Well…we have to climb down, now. Let's meet tomorrow! And this time a real date…I don't want to end up running behind you like this."

Both of them agreed and climbed down, it was a weird start…but, hey, they had to start somewhere, right?

It was eight in the morning, but Izaya was already awake. He rolled a bit on his bed before he decided to stand up. Then, his mobile phone caught his attention. He smirked, picked it back and rolled back to the comfortable bed.

Flipping it open he looked for a certain number, his cheeks reddening then. He waited; maybe it was too soon to call? Still, he clicked on it.

_"Yes?"_ A tired voice answered.

"Hi, Hi, Shizu-chan" Izaya purred.

_"Oh, hi Izaya! How are you doing?"_

"I just woke up. It's pretty early. How about you?" The conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Well…I'm fine. Did you sleep well?"

Now, that was just cheesy. But Izaya still blushed.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"What do you want to do today?" Izaya heard Shizuo say. "Because I have a nice idea."

"Yeah, fine by me. I've got work to do…today Shiki's coming, and I haven't prepared anything yet, but after 4 PM I've got free." Izaya informed.

"Nice, today I've got a show in the afternoon. Do you want me to pick you up? Do you want to go to my house, or do you want to meet at the exact place?"

"Whatever is easier for you. I mean…what do you want to do?"

"You know I worked as a bartender…we are going to a restaurant. Well, where I worked, anyway."

"Yay! Nice…"

"IZAYA! I'm here! You should start praying. Today I won't do any of _your_ paperwork, understood!" A female, cold voice shouted.

"Well…that's my secretary to you…See you later." He blew a kiss to the phone. Shizuo chuckled and hung up and Izaya ran towards the computer, starting to prepare the meeting with Shiki. He wanted to tell him the news as well.

"When is Shiki going to come?"

"About 12 AM…I think. You should be the one who takes care of that stuff, Namie!" Izaya rolled on his chair. Then he started typing suspiciously.

He looked over his shoulder, to see if Namie was looking, then he sighed. He had everything prepared. There was nothing missing and he was bored…he looked again before typing the name of the chatroom.

**-Kanra has logged in-**

Kanra says: Oh! Today it's not empty! Good, good.

Setton says: Hi

Tanaka Tarou says: Good morning, Kanra-san.

Byakura says: …

Byakura says: Did you find the answers for that damned thing you were looking for last day?

Kanra says: Oh, Byakura-san! I'm so happy you asked. It means you really care about me.

Tanaka Tarou says: What answer?

Kanra says: Yes. I wanted to ask you what love was. But…in the end I managed to know on my own.

Byakura says: You? Love? You sure you aren't trolling them?

Kanra says: Of course! You don't know anything about me! I really have changed in that aspect, but Byakura-san is a meanie and he won't admit. Anyways…

Kanra says: Anything exciting? You have to tell me. I'll check the logs later, because my pesky and bothersome secretary is already shouting. Bye~

Setton says: Bye.

Tanaka Tarou says: I still don't understand…but bye!

**- Kanra has logged off-**

"Chatting again? I thought I had a more mature informant." A calm, manly voice said. Izaya turned around. It was Shiki. He smirked.

"Oh well…I was chatting because I already did all the work."

"There aren't creepos this time, right? I don't want to deal with them like we did last time." He sighed and sat on the leather couch. Izaya walked towards him.

"No. Everything looks pretty perfect."

"Fine. That's my little good boy." Shiki smirked. "Although I heard from someone back in the company that you had decided to visit your sisters, am I right?"

Izaya nodded, blushing a bit. "I am…pretty sure that I've changed thanks to a certain someone."

"I see. That's always nice. You can't play around with people as if they were toys, Izaya-kun. Today we have a nice meal together…everyone in the company. Would you like to come, too? After all, we exist thanks to your precious information and stats."

"I see, but I'm afraid I won't go." Izaya smirked. He wanted to surprise the older man.

"Oh, caught in another thing. May I ask what? I mean…you don't have many friends."

"Shizu-chan is taking me on a date." He blushed.

'Shit…that sounded way more girly than I'd thought.'

"Shizu-chan? I'm afraid I don't quite know him." Shiki laughed. "But it looks like you're good friends."

"You _quite_ know him, Shiki-san…after all…it was all because of you. Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima. The magician."

Shiki's jaw opened. "Wow…"

Izaya's phone started to ring. He excused himself to a confused Shiki and answered it.

"Shizuo…I'm in a meeting right now…"

"Oh…okay, then. I'll call you later."

"I'll call you when it finishes, okay? Bye." He quickly hung up and returned to the couch.

"Anyway…I've got lots of things to say to you today. Mind if we go through the stats of the company, first?" Shiki nodded and Izaya started explaining everything.

"Well…I see. It makes me happy to see we don't have many enemies this week." Shiki said, standing up.

"Yes. Besides, we are having quite an influence in the whole area. Top 2. It's really great. The shops are really happy with the quality of the whole thing as well." Izaya answered, also standing up.

"I see. Well…in that case, we don't have to fear. I'm glad I have such an efficient informant like you. When is your boyfriend coming?"

Izaya blushed at the mention, but coughed in order to distract himself.

"I have to call him. You can go now, if you want." Izaya said.

"No, don't worry, call him first." Shiki said, sitting down as Izaya went to the room. When he came out, he was already dressed in some appropriate clothes; not too causal, not too elegant.

"He's already on his way. You can go now, I'll wait downstairs."

Shiki nodded and went with his informant on the elevator. The silence fell between the two of them, since none of them knew what to say. Once the door opened, Izaya spotted the magician. Without doubting it, he ran out of the elevator, leaving Shiki behind, and fell in Shizuo's arms. The magician kissed his forehead and smiled.

"You're quite fast, huh, Shizu-chan. Did you use teleportation in order to come so early?" Izaya joked.

"No. I was already on my way when you called. It took me only five minutes to arrive."

Shiki approached the pair and coughed, to make his presence noticeable.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! This is Shiki. You wanted to meet him so badly…he's the culprit in all of this, if it weren't for him, me and you wouldn't have met." Izaya introduced. Shiki nodded at the description and extended his hand. Shizuo shook it.

"I see…you're pretty handsome as well…it has got nothing to do with stage make up. I'm glad you appeared in Izaya's live. He isn't the heartless bastard he was back then." Shiki said.

Shizuo coughed at the description, but nodded otherwise.

"I'd have to thank him…I've found my happiness." The blonde magician said. Then, the pair left for the restaurant, while Shiki made his own way to his own meeting.

"So, that's Shiki…" Shizuo said, holding Izaya's hand while walking. "I thought…well, I imagined him a bit more handsome…I mean…if everyone thought you two had something going on, I thought he'd be more handsome."

Izaya laughed. "Well…I find him pretty nice. He has got his charms…and his perfume does the rest."

"So, you admit you had something for him." Shizuo couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous.

"No. I don't feel something for him. He's just…my boss. Period."

"I see…so I don't have to think of him as my enemy, right?"

"Dunno. If you feel suicidal, then you can think of him as your enemy, but I don't suggest it…he's got his contacts and…well, even though he's into the bright side of Tokyo…"

"Yeah, yeah!" Shizuo sweatdropped. "I…think I get the point, darling. We're here."

Izaya coughed as he entered the room. It was pretty. It had many tables, and the waiters were dressed properly. One of them smiled when he saw the blonde arrive. He walked to the pair and grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

**Summary (which resumes the main prompt of the kink):** Shizuo is a well-known magician. Shiki invites his informant, Izaya, to one of his shows. At first, Izaya isn't that convinced about it, feeling hate towards the magician. But after watching the show he gets impressed by his tricks. Of course, he demands to know how Shizuo does it, and then, his feelings towards him start to change. What will happen?

* * *

><p>"Shizuo!" He said. "I thought you'd never come again!"<p>

"Yeah…but I'm here now, am I not?"

"But you're now a client. I'm happy you decided to come!" He shook his hand. "And this is?"

Shizuo fell silent. Even though he loved Izaya, the raven had stated that he only felt attraction towards him. Not really love, but he would grow closer to him.

"Well…this is Izaya…um…my." Shizuo blabbed.

"I'm his boyfriend." Izaya took a step forward. "Izaya Orihara."

The bartender laughed and mumbled something like 'Never knew you'd swing that way.' Then, he proceeded to sit them down and ask for what they wanted. Izaya couldn't stop grinning at the confused magician.

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'm your boyfriend, right?"

"Are you sure you want to address yourself like that?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah…I mean…I'm your boyfriend. We're _dating_, Shizu-chan!" He smiled.

"I see. Well…then, we'll have lunch, and afterwards…what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know…I mean…we can do many things. What are you supposed to do on a date?" Izaya asked.

"I don't really know…let's just enjoy a bit."

The raven nodded and then proceeded to tell the magician about his day. The magician just listened, lost in thought.

"My head…hurts a bit." Izaya suddenly said.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No…let's eat and then we can go to the park or something…maybe I just need air."

The bartender, Shizuo's friend proceeded to give them what they had ordered. They ate quickly and paid. Then, taking Izaya's hand carefully Shizuo guided him.

"I liked the food. It was really good." Izaya informed. He looked pale, his eyes were a bit red, and his hair was messy. He was also sweating.

"I see. Good! I'm happy you liked it. Are you feeling better?"

"Not really, but it's nothing. I want to do something with you."

"You don't look really fine. You're pale! Let's sit down." Shizuo insisted. They moved towards one of the empty benches.

"No, Shizu-chan! Let's go. I don't want to lose any time. Let's spend more time together." He resisted. But in the moment they arrived to the bench, Izaya's knees gave up and Izaya fell unconscious. Of course, the magician kneed down, next to him. Everyone started gathering next to them.

Upon placing his hand on the raven's forehead, he saw that it was burning and wet. The raven shivered.

"Hey! Is something the problem?" A man said.

"No. It's only fever. I'm taking him home now." Shizuo informed. He had always been a strong man, so picking Izaya up, bridal style, was no problem for him. He stood up and made his way out of the crowd of worried people. Thanks god, the restaurant was in Shinjuku, so he arrived in no time at Izaya's house.

He quickly kissed Izaya's lips in the elevator, waiting for it to arrive to Izaya's floor. His forehead got only hotter as time passed. The elevator's door opened quickly, and the magician raced towards the apartment door.

With one hand, he searched Izaya's pockets for the key, and fumbled with it, before managing to open it. Closing it with his feet, he turned on all the lights. He made his way towards the living room, where all the books and the computers where. The crystal wall was pretty. Shizuo saw all the persons walking on the street, but then remembered that he was carrying the informant, so he quickly went to the upper floor.

The wooden floor was cold. But thanks god, the space upstairs wasn't really big. There was a library, filled with books. There was a hallway with several doors on its walls.

Shizuo opened one. There was a giant bathtub, a sink, a big mirror and little cupboards where everything was stored. He closed it again and tried another. That one revealed a big room. In the middle there was a big bed, king size. He placed Izaya there, and tucked him. There was a small blush on Izaya's cheeks.

He closed the windows, and the sunblinds, darkening the room. He didn't have time to check it, though. Then, he went to the kitchen to fetch up a napkin, and a bowl with water and returned to Izaya's room. Wetting the napkin, he placed it on Izaya's forehead. He shivered at the cold touch. He looked so cute, the magician couldn't resist but to kiss his cheek. Then, he went to the bathroom to get the thermometer. Placing it inside the informant's mouth, he went downstairs, to the couch and sat there for a while, rolling up his sleeves and smiling.

Some minutes had passed, so the blonde magician decided to rewind his way up to Izaya's room. Carefully opening the door, he peeked inside and went towards the king sized bed.

At least, Izaya's feverish blush was not so evident as before, but he still looked ill. He sat next to him. After coughing, the raven started to open his eyes.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Shht!" He said, taking the thermometer out of his mouth and looking at it. "It looks like you have some fever."

"Aw…how bad. And I had to fall ill today." Izaya pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. It's still early, we can do some things here." He said.

"I see. Thanks, Shizu-chan. Anyway…my head hurts a lot. Soon I'll see two magicians instead of only you."

"I'll take some painkillers, if you want." Shizuo stood up and went to the bathroom, looking at the cupboard, where he found lots of medicaments. He took the whole stash and brought it back.

"Open the blinds. I hate it when it's so dark here." Izaya ordered.

"No. It's bad for you. You should sleep some bit, so that you can recover." Shizuo took one of the painkillers and bashed it in the raven's mouth.

"I'll take my laptop, that way we can browse some bit around."

"No. If your head hurts, then you shouldn't be using computers at all."

"Never knew you'd like playing nurse, Shizu-chan. But this _my_ house and I get to choose what to do. So, go and bring me the computer."

"I know this is your house, but you are ill, and so the whole responsibility falls on me. What would I do if you suddenly died? I'll bring another blanket. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable with anything."

"Come on! Shizu-chan. If you don't go, then I'll stand up and pick it up myself!" Izaya had a serious face. He couldn't survive without the computer. "Besides, we can watch some movies or something!"

Puppy eyes had always worked on Shizuo, and the raven had just discovered its effect. Soon enough, he stood up and decided to go downstairs and fulfil Izaya's wish.

'That way he'll shut up and fall asleep. Besides, I can look for some way to heal him.' He thought while taking the device in his hands and bringing it upstairs. Still, he chose to leave it out of the informant's reach, and left again.

"Hey! Shizu-chan! You forgot to give it to me." Izaya complained, but got a chuckle as response.

The magician went to the kitchen and started looking for some kind of chamomile tea to prepare. He took everything upstairs. But, he had forgotten how Izaya always managed to get what he wanted. This time, he saw him sitting against the wall, with the computer on his lap, and its bright light flashing against his already pale face.

"You should change your clothes to something more comfortable." He noted, putting the warm cup on the night table. Izaya turned his face to him, his red orbs shining with the light of the computer screen.

"I see…you just want to see me changing, huh? Well, okay, you'll have to help me, though, I don't think I can walk." He smirked, a light blush reddening his cheeks.

"You seem pretty fine to me. I mean…you grabbed the computer, the only way to do that is by walking." He joked.

"Gah, Shizu-chan doesn't recognize my huge efforts. I actually looked like a sniper, or some kind of lizard, dragging my body there and back."

Shizuo just laughed, and made his way to the bed, sitting next to his lover, and stealing the computer from his lap.

"Now, go and change. If you need help, I'll help you." He said, pushing him out of the bed. Then he opened a new tab and started browsing on his own, not even looking at the raven, who was trying to get his attention.

Finally, after much trying, Izaya just gave up, and tossed his shirt and pants aside. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, hoping to receive some kind of compliment from the magician. He only got that attention after coughing; honey eyes staring curiously at his lithe, bare body. He stopped at Izaya's chest, making the other one blush madly. Then he smirked and coughed as well.

"You'll only get cold that way, come on, pick some clothes. I don't want you to walk around in nothing but boxers." He joked and returned his interest to the computer. Inside, though, his heart was beating pretty hard. It took his best effort to haunt the flush on his face.

Soon, he felt Izaya's warm body against his own. He had his head resting on Shizuo's shoulder.

"Go on, I'll show you my online friends!" He said, pointing at one of the tags.

"No…don't worry. I already checked the logs, and I see you aren't very liked by them." He chuckled. "I see what you did there."

"Hey! Don't be so mean. I only trolled them once in a while, it's not my fault they are such a meanies." Izaya smiled. "Want to watch a film online?"

"Actually, better drink your tea. I heard it has got good effects on the ill body, so come on. It isn't as warm as before." He handed the cup. Izaya, hesitantly, took a small sip from it. Afterwards, he gulped the whole liquid down.

"See? I drank it, and now, give me the computer. I want to browse around."


End file.
